


Звёзды в твоей чашке

by amayanikto



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Detectives, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Murder, Murder Mystery, Murderers, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Romance, Sharing a Bed
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 28,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amayanikto/pseuds/amayanikto
Summary: Детектив приезжает в город, чтобы расследовать загадочное убийство, и в этом ему поможет бариста из местной кофейни.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Кофешоп АУ! Очень уж люблю я эту тему)  
> Изначально планировался флаффный мини, но, кажется, получается детективный миди. Или драматичный макси?)

От колес проезжающих за окном машин разлетались брызги. Они вспыхивали яркими бенгальскими огнями в свете фонарей, а потом гасли. И так раз за разом. В этот поздний час людей в кафе уже почти не было, поэтому молоденький бариста залипал в окно, рассеянно протирая стойку у кассы зелёной тряпочкой. Эти брызги дождя почему-то его завораживали.

Хорошо, что администратор уже ушёл домой, иначе Лютику бы опять досталось за разгильдяйство. Что для творческой души какие-то протирания витрин с пирожными или сверка кассы, когда за окном такой романтический дождик? А так можно спокойно помечтать. Кстати, Лютик – это ненастоящее имя, а школьное прозвище. Как-то раз его так назвали и прицепилось. Настоящее имя парня – Юлиан. Но оно ему не нравится, больно уж устаревшее и важное. Да и хороший из его милой клички сценический псевдоним получился. 

Лютик просто грезит музыкой. У него дома целая коллекция: шестиструнная гитара, семиструнная гитара, укулеле, синтезатор, банджо, пара простеньких дудочек и даже лютня, не антикварная конечно, но всё равно очень красивая. Так что после работы бариста со всех ног бежит домой. Он может просто перебирать струны любимого инструмента, чтобы отвлечься от негатива, может пойти прогуляться и взять гитару с собой: везде будут рады паре душевных песен. А иногда Лютик записывает свою игру и пение на видео и выкладывает на Ютубе. 

Фанатов, конечно, пока ещё нет. Но на канале есть пара подписчиков, а это уже радует. Хотя до живых выступлений на публике ещё далеко. Одно дело - спеть в гостях у друзей, а профессиональная сцена это совсем другое. Лютик часто думает о том, что одному в принципе как-то сложнее стоить музыкальную карьеру. Вот группа - совсем другое дело, как говорится, одна голова хорошо, а четыре - уже квартет. Чаще всего почему-то именно четверки становятся мировыми знаменитостями. Их песни слушает весь мир. А так хочется когда-нибудь и самому написать такую песню, чтобы она никого не оставила равнодушным, чтобы каждый знал ее слова! И чтобы тогда стать известным и чтобы ему, Лютику, писали любовные письма...

Вдруг колокольчик над дверью резко звякнул, выводя парня из транса. На пороге стоял здоровенный седой мужик, промокший до нитки. Он уверенным шагом прошёл к кассе и быстро отчеканил название какого-то напитка из меню. Лютик рассеянно перевёл на мужика взгляд. 

\- А? 

Мужчине было на вид лет тридцать. Абсолютно пепельные волосы его небрежно собраны в хвост, с которого вода капала прямо на кожаную куртку, расстегнутую, несмотря на дождь. Под ней мокрая майка обрисовывала атлетические мышцы. На лице - суровая мина.

\- Двойной эспрессо стандарт. 

\- Эээ, три сорок, - Лютик рассеянно щёлкнул по экрану кассового автомата, - Вам с собой или здесь будете? 

\- С собой.

Дядька как будто разозлился от этого вопроса. Бариста вздохнул и поплёлся к кофемашине. Пока он щёлкал кнопочками и разыскивал стаканчик, мужчина порылся в карманах куртки, выгреб какую-то мокрую мелочь и принялся осматриваться по сторонам. Вообще-то кафе было довольно популярное, при том, что не сетевое. Но под цепким хмурым взглядом этого незнакомца Лютик как-то даже застеснялся своего места работы. Вот там штукатурка с потолка отвалилась, тут плитка на полу треснула, а вот тут со стола забыл убрать! Бариста потупился. Скорей бы этот мужик ушёл. 

\- Сахар нужен?

Перевёл взгляд на Лютика. 

\- Нет, - голос хриплый. Наверное, так волки рычат. 

Бариста вдохнул горький запах кофейных зерен, доносившийся из стакана, набрался мужества и повернулся к клиенту. Осталось приладить крышку и отпустить ночного гостя с миром. 

\- Ты всегда работаешь в вечернюю смену? - Лютик чуть не опрокинул кофе на себя. "Этот дядька точно маньяк", - пронеслось в голове. 

\- Н-не всегда, а что? 

\- А в среду, четырнадцатого мая?

"Ещё и математик-извращенец", по спине Лютика уже побежали мурашки. Он сосредоточил всё своё внимание на несчастной крышке и всё-таки совладал с ней. 

\- Это допрос?

\- Хм, почти, - седоволосый наконец получил свой кофе, но уходить не явно собирался. Он немного подержал руку на стакане, видимо, чтобы привыкнуть к температуре, потом сделал неспешный глоток. Лютик как заворожённый смотрел на странного гостя. 

\- Так что? 

\- Да не помню я! - выдержка была на исходе, - Это ж было в прошлом месяце. Да и к чему вам это? 

Мужчина как будто игнорировал нервное состояние Лютика.

\- У вас же наверное есть какое-нибудь расписание, верно? Может даже есть специальный календарь, где отмечены графики дежурств, хм? - и ещё глоток, спокойный такой. Бариста на какое-то мгновение подвис. Конечно, такое расписание есть. Конечно, оно висит в подсобке прямо у него за спиной. Но во-первых, Лютик и помнить про него забыл от такого стресса, а во-вторых, не наглость ли это?

\- Да вы издеваетесь! - парень за долю секунды перешёл от состояния испуга до праведного гнева, - С какой стати я вообще должен вам что-то такое рассказывать? 

Мужчина нахмурился ещё сильнее, хотя сильнее, казалось, некуда. Лютик ожидал в такой момент хамства, а может стакана горячего кофе в лицо, но незнакомец как-то лениво полез во внутренний карман куртки и вытащил оттуда блеснувший золотом жетон. Сразу стало неловко. За препятствование расследованию могут даже привлечь к ответственности. 

\- Сейчас, - не то, чтобы Лютик успокоился, но решил не рисковать. Быстро глянув в календарь, он вернулся, - Да, четырнадцатого была моя смена. 

\- Вот так бы сразу, - усмехнулся незнакомец, глотнул ещё кофе. То есть уже не совсем незнакомец, бариста успел увидеть на удостоверении имя. Что-то типа Герман или Грегор, слишком быстро всё произошло. А чего это он так быстро удостоверение убрал обратно? И настоящий ли это полицейский? Лютик ведь не умеет отличать настоящие жетоны от поддельных, а в кино злодеи только такими и пользуются. И почему этот Герман тогда не в форме? - Помнишь что-то необычное в тот вечер? 

\- Я вообще не помню тот день, - Лютик засопел. С первого раза что ли непонятно было сказано? 

Мужчина поиграл желваками, отпил ещё кофе. Зачем тогда было с собой заказывать? Только стаканы на таких переводить, природу портить. Тот явно о чем-то задумался. Потом порылся в другом внутреннем кармане ( да сколько их там у него?) и достал какую-то бумажку, расправил на стойке и подвинул ближе к Лютику. Это была фотография. 

\- Помнишь её? 

Вообще-то Лютик помнил. Лично не знал, но пару раз видел. Невозможно забыть эти нежные голубые глаза, которыми эта девушка так тепло на всех смотрела. Вообще-то Лютик даже начал писать о них песню, но дальше пары строчек дело не продвинулось, потому что в остальном девчонка была совсем обычная: русые волосы до плеч, курносая, улыбается. Таких много в этом городе. 

\- Ну помню, да, - в сердце появилось нехорошее предчувствие, - а что? 

\- Когда в последний раз ее видел? - мужчина поставил стакан рядом с фото и облокотился на стойку. 

\- С ней что-то случилось? Что-то плохое? 

\- Вспомни. Когда. Ты. Её. Видел.

Бариста поднял взгляд на собеседника. Он был то ли зол, то ли очень собран. Как ищейка, почуявшая след. А глаза его блеснули странным цветом: каким-то жёлтым, как его полицейский значок. 

\- Ну, её давно не было, - настало время напрячься, - наверное, пару недель точно. Я не смогу точно сказать, - Лютик в отчаянии посмотрел на полицейского, - Что с ней? 

Тот только недовольно фыркнул и направился к выходу. Бариста переполошился и выскочил из-за стойки. 

\- Я вас раньше не видел, значит вы не местный полицейский. Значит дело серьезное. Она умерла, да? 

Мужчина остановился у самой двери, взглянул сквозь стекло на цветные брызги проезжающих мимо машин. 

\- Убита.

И вышел. Колокольчик жалобно звякнул. Лютик ещё какое-то время проследил в окно как полицейский садится в машину и уезжает. На душе сразу стало как-то тоскливо. Ещё тоскливее стало, когда бариста заметил, что не отдал клиенту чек.


	2. Chapter 2

Так быстро, как в тот вечер, Лютик ещё никогда не бежал с работы домой. На душе было неспокойно, а за каждым углом мерещился маньяк. А ещё из головы не шел тот полицейский. Всё было так хорошо, пока он не пришёл. Сидел себе, никого не трогал, стоечку протирал. И тут узнаешь, что улицы твоего родного города не такие уж и безопасные, а милашку-студентку, с которой у вас может быть и вышло что-нибудь, хладнокровно убили. Хотя откуда Лютику знать подробности? Но почему-то в своем воображении он уже нарисовал что-то в духе "Пилы" или типа того. Да и на счёт девушки он вообще-то никаких особых планов не имел. Просто жалко ее. 

Соседям по квартире Юлиан решил пока ничего не рассказывать, хотя открывшейся так неожиданно тайной очень хотелось поделиться. Но пугать их зря сейчас было не лучшем решением: Майки готовился к поступлению в крутой колледж, ему нужно душевное равновесие, а Вудроу просто не оказалось дома, но ведь не станешь же звонить и тревожить человека, если он занят. Есть решительно не хотелось. Для музыки тоже не было настроения. Поэтому за неимением лучшего занятия Лютик лег спать.

Вообще-то он был уверен, что не уснёт после всего произошедшего, но только его голова коснулась подушки - и он захрапел. И снился ему тот полицейский. Будильник прозвонил так неожиданно и так резко, что суть сна Лютик не запомнил. Да и не до этого было. Сегодня предстояла целая дневная смена, зато потом два дня блаженных выходных. 

Уже подходя к кофейне, бариста был уверен, что увидит того полицейского ещё раз. В конце концов, тут есть и другие работники, и их тоже, наверное, должны допросить. А может кто-то действительно что-то знает?

Так и случилось. Где-то после обеда к ним заглянул шериф Куимби, пара его офицеров и уже старый знакомый Герман, который вообще-то оказался Геральтом (какое-то странное имя, уж не ослышался ли?). На Лютика тот даже не взглянул, зато начал допрашивать девочек Миранду и Лану в своей вчерашней манере. Это значит: хмурился и показывал фото. 

Тем временам Юлиан улучил момент и расспросил Куимби об убийстве. Сначала он не хотел рассказывать, было видно, что это дело его и самого волнует не меньше мальчишки-баристы. Но потом он, видимо, решил облегчить душу и всё ему выложил. Хотя известно было не так уж много.

Девушку звали Мелисса Рудж. Она была студенткой в колледже (об этом Лютик и сам догадывался). Четырнадцатого мая ее видели в последний раз, а потом она пропала. Родители не сразу поняли, что случилось что-то странное. Они подумали, что дочь куда-нибудь уехала, но через неделю начали переживать и обратились в полицию. Те почти сразу наши задушенный труп в лесу недалеко от города, но улик не было никаких. Сначала офицеры пытались сами справиться с ситуацией, но вскоре стало понятно, что для расследования этого преступления их компетенций было недостаточно. Им пообещали прислать на помощь какого-то аса из центрального управления, а приехал этот угрюмый мистер Геральт. 

Лютик повздыхал над расстроенным мистером Куимби, завернул ему с собой бисквитного печенья, которое он очень любит, и задумался. Не так он себе вчера подробности об убийстве напридумывал. Но может это даже к лучшему, что всё не так страшно, и она хотя бы не сильно мучилась перед смертью, если верить шерифу.

Лана тем временем начала реветь. Кажется, она была знакома с той девочкой. Геральт же совершенно не обратил на это внимания и продолжил что-то у неё спрашивать. Девушка давилась слезами, пыталась что-то выговорить, но в конце концов начала икать, и Миранда увела ее на перекур. Геральт вздохнул и подошёл к Куимби.

\- Дохлый номер, - он устало провёл рукой по волосам. Лютик невольно задумался, а спал ли этот мужчина вообще сегодня. Под глазами залегли тени, хоть футболка на нем была уже сухая, но явно не свежая, - двойной эспрессо. 

Опомнившись, что это ему, бариста принялся сооружать двойную порцию обжигающего напитка. Очень хотелось узнать что-нибудь ещё, но полицейские молчали. Уже отсчитывая мелочь, Геральт вдруг остановился, о чем-то задумался, и пристально посмотрел на Лютика. Тот нахмурился. Выглядело это, наверное, комично. 

\- Почему ты не спросил хочу я кофе с собой или здесь? 

Вопрос был на столько неожиданный с учётом ситуации, что Лютик даже сначала не понял его сути. Надутая моська вмиг с него слетела. Потом он задумчиво уставился на одноразовый стакан в руке.

\- Э-э-эм, ну, я не даже думал об этом. Просто помню, что вы вчера заказали с собой, поэтому наверное неосознанно решил в этот раз сделать так же. 

\- Хм, - Геральт покачал головой, - а та девушка, Мелисса, как обычно она пила кофе? 

\- Обычно здесь, - Лютик кивнул головой в угол зала, - за тем столиком. Но пару раз просила налить ей кофе с собой в термос. 

Детектив вопросительно изогнул бровь.

\- Ну, сейчас многие приносят свою посуду, чтобы не использовать одноразовые стаканы, ведь они загрязняют природу, - бариста удивился, что приходится объяснять такие очевидные вещи. Хотя они очевидны для него, а вот суровые полицейские сначала смотрели на него недоуменно, а потом хором заржали. 

Смеялись они звонко и долго, слишком долго, по мнению Лютика, для такой мелочи. Хотя чувствовалось в этом смехе какое-то напряжение, как будто таким образом люди пытались расслабиться, а не высмеять молодого борца за экологию. Вообще-то Юлиан и сам иногда брал с работы кофе в собственном термостакане из тех же соображений. Да и прочнее он был, чем обычный. 

В любом случае, уходили полицейские из кофейни немного воспрявшие духом. Чего нельзя было сказать о работниках. Лана вернулась в зал только после того, как машины сотрудников правопорядка скрылись в конце улицы. Она уже успела успокоиться и поправить макияж, но опухшие глаза и покусанные заусенцы на руках говорили о том, что истерика не прошла бесследно. 

\- Она была хорошим человеком, - Лана опять хлопнула носом. Лютик предусмотрительно обнял девушку, прижав ее лицо куда-то в район своей ключицы.


	3. Chapter 3

А на следующий день Лютик кое-что вспомнил. Они с друзьями как раз сидели в парке, прямо на траве. Кто-то принес из дома плед, кто-то сбегал в ближайший супермаркет и купил фруктов и сэндвичей. Все шутили и смеялись. Главный музыкант всея компании расчехлил гитару и принялся просто перебирать струны, создавая лёгкий непринуждённый фон общению. Вот добытчик съестного подскочил на месте, завопил "Я забыл сдааачу!", и убежал прочь. Все засмеялись, прокричали что-то вслед недотёпе, а Лютик призадумался. 

Вдруг он тоже сорвался с места и побежал из парка. За спиной слышались раскаты хохота и какие-то шутки, но Юлиан их уже не мог расслышать. Он чувствовал, что его информация будет важна для следствия. Жалко, что мистер-загадочный-детектив-Геральт не оставил ему номер телефона, иначе можно было хоть сейчас позвонить ему и всё рассказать, но теперь придется самому тащиться в отделение полиции. 

Впустили Лютика туда без проблем, но дальше начались трудности. В общем зале, где стояло несколько столов и работало несколько офицеров, не было ни Куимби, ни Геральта. А остальным до важного свидетеля не было дела. Кто-то сидел и перекладывал бумажки, кто-то что-то усердно читал в компьютере, кто-то задумчиво рассматривал чашку кофе. Да что в ней такого особенного? Лютик сварил бы лучше. Вот к этому-то бравому офицеру бариста и решил обратиться.

\- Простите, сэр, я бы хотел дать показания по делу об убийстве Мелиссы... Эээ... короче Мелиссы, - Лютик сделал важный вид. 

\- Это к Геральту, - офицер махнул кружкой куда-то в сторону, - Дело у нас забрали. 

\- И где же мне его найти? - важный свидетель еле сдерживался, так его распирало от волнения. 

\- Не знаю, - офицер наконец соизволил взглянуть на Лютика, - Ушел куда-то. 

\- И что же мне делать? - тот не ожидал такого поворота, когда бежал со всех ног сюда. 

\- Можете подождать его здесь, - опять махнул чашкой в сторону жёсткого диванчика у самой двери, - должен же он вернуться когда-нибудь. 

Это "когда-нибудь" очень не понравилось Лютику. Перспектива провести свой выходной в полицейском участке не радовала его ни при каких обстоятельствах. Но делать было нечего, и паренёк послушно уселся на указанный диванчик и стал ждать. Скоро стало очень скучно. Офицеры лениво продолжали заниматься своими делами, а у Лютика не было никакого занятия, поэтому время потекло ужасно медленно. В конце концов он не выдержал и начал тихонько бренчать на гитаре.

Как ни странно, офицеры не возражали. Только от неожиданности покосились на музыканта после первого аккорда, но после этого вовсе начали делать вид, что ничего не происходит. Такая реакция и порадовала Лютика, и расстроила. Порадовала, потому что спасибо, что вообще не выгнали. Расстроила, потому что как можно так жестоко игнорировать его, Лютика, восхитительную игру? 

Постепенно мотив стал более весёлым и ритмичным. На диванчике уже не сиделось. Музыкант прошёлся вдоль стены, не переставая играть, потом обратно и ещё раз. Ноль реакции. Потихоньку он подобрался к ближайшему столу и выдал звонкий ми мажор. Офицер хмуро глянул из-за своего монитора, но продолжил что-то усердно печатать. 

Лютик пошел дальше между столов. Это становилось весело. Надо запомнить как идею для музыкального клипа. За следующим столом сидел Ствиенс, бывший одноклассник Юлиана. Они никогда не общались, но знали друг друга по именам. Этот парень всегда был ботаником, но после школы почему-то подался в полицию, а не на какую-нибудь более подходящую ему историю, и судя по стопкам бумаг у него на столе, был здесь кем-то типа секретаря или архивариуса. Лютик пару раз ударил по струнам. 

\- Стивенс, друг мой, - напел музыкант в такт музыке, - поговори со мной! 

\- Не мешай, Лютик, - Стивенс выглядел удивлённым. То ли от того, что его вообще отвлекли, то ли от того, что малознакомый человек назвал его другом. 

\- Я не нахожу покоя! - высокая нота, - Мелисса умерла,.. э-э... Что ж это такое? 

Песня выходила какая-то кривая, но было всё равно весело. Офицер с чашкой недовольно покосился на музыканта. Чашка была уже пустая, но он продолжал держать ее чисто по привычке. 

\- И из дальних из краёв  
Мчится Геральт к нам на зов! 

Третий офицер хмыкнул из-за монитора. 

\- Верхом на... Э... А какая у него машина? - Лютик даже остановил палец на струне. 

\- Форд у него, - буркнул Стивенс. 

\- Верхом на Фордееееее... - бард дал петуха и закашлялся, - Нет, Форд сюда не подходит. Пусть будет Кадиллак! 

\- Детектив на Кадиллаке, ну что за бред? - мужчина с чашкой наконец отставил её в сторону, - Киношные выдумки. 

\- От мясника из Блавикена можно чего угодно ждать, - снова хмыкнул третий. 

\- Мясника? - удивился Лютик, - Я думал, он детектив. 

\- Мог бы быть уже лейтенантом, - усмехнулся всё тот же офицер, - но в Блавикене некрасиво получилось. 

\- А что получилось? - музыкант подёргал басовые струны. 

\- А вот не твоё дело, - офицер кивнул, - И вообще сядь на место, не мешай работать. 

Лютик вместо имевшегося ввиду диванчика приземлился прямо на край стола этого офицера. Затянул грустную мелодию. 

\- Офицер, э... Грейвз, - так было написано на форменном бейджике, - Вы ведь поведаете нам эту замечательную историю? 

Тот лишь покачал головой. 

\- Ну пожааааалуйста! - Лютик откинулся назад и забренчал по струнам с удвоенной слой, - Мы изнываем в нетерпении! 

Офицер Грейвз закатил глаза и попытался выдрать из-под задницы горе-поэта какую-то папку с бумагами, но не особо в этом преуспел. Тот упорно делал щенячьи глазки. Кажется, это действительно раздражало офицера. Он заполучил таки несчастную папку и хлопнул ей по столу с другой стороны от себя. 

\- Я сам почти ничего не знаю, - Грейвз хлопнул для верности ладонью по папке сверху, - Это мой друг по академии работает сейчас в управлении, он мне рассказал кое-что. 

Лютик весь обратился в слух, даже играть перестал. Притихли и коллеги офицера. Стивенс даже откатился на кресле из-за стола и во все глаза уставился на Грейвза. 

\- Его также называют Белым волком. Потому что он настоящий зверь, - Лютик вздрогнул. Гитара жалобно тренькнула, - Идёт по следу преступника, словно кровожадный волк, а когда догонит - вцепится намертво, а может даже и убить! 

Лютик нервно сглотнул. Настроение сразу же упало, от прежней весёлости не осталось и следа. Конечно, самому баристе ничего не грозило, он ведь не преступник. Но почему-то не было сомнений, что на своем пути к истине этот человек не остановится ни перед чем, не погнушается никакими методами, и от этого мурашки побежали по коже. Такое ощущение возникло ещё в их первую встречу, а сейчас Лютик только ещё раз убедился в своих предчувствиях. 

\- А что там с Блавикеном? - осторожно спросил музыкант, для уверенности сжав в руке гриф гитары. Вообще-то он уже не был уверен, хочет знать эту информацию или нет. 

\- Ну, говорят, он перестарался в тот раз. Сам перебил всех преступников ещё до официального окончания расследования. 

Кто-то из офицеров за спиной Лютика свистнул. Со стола Стивенса упала какая-то ручка. Грейвз похлопал себя по коленке, почесал шею. Ему как будто стало или очень жарко, или наоборот холодно. 

\- Бездельничаете, а, парни? - хохотнул шериф Куимби. 

Почему-то вместе с ним не засмеялся никто. Лютик втянул голову в плечи и развернулся на столе. Куимби, видимо, только что вошёл в зал общей работы, так что было непонятно сколько из их разговора он услышал. За правым плечом шерифа возвышалась мощная фигура Геральта. Он был спокоен, но это его состояние казалось обманчивым. Детектив даже чуть улыбался, но улыбка его была скорее зловещей, чем дружелюбной. Лютику вдруг резко захотелось оказаться где-нибудь подальше отсюда.

\- Юлиан, что тебе нужно? - Геральт как будто прочитал мысли юноши, и от такого предположения тот подскочил со стола как ошпаренный. 

\- Я... Я кое-что вспомнил, хотел бы рассказать вам, - промямлил Лютик. 

Геральт кивнул ему на какую-то дверь и взялся за её ручку. Куимби зашёл в кабинет первым. Когда за ними закралась дверь, в зале общей работы повисло гнетущее молчание. 

\- Ну? - детектив встал спиной к окну, загораживая собой значительную часть света. 

В кабинете было тесновато. Лютик подумал, что это, наверное, кабинет шерифа, потому что он по-хозяйски уселся за стол и стал снимать пиджак. Геральт нетерпеливо переступил с ноги на ногу у окна. Парень всё ещё сжимал в руках гитару, но ее абсолютно некуда было деть, поэтому он просто поставил её на пол рядом с собой, придерживая за гриф. 

\- Юлиан, что ты хотел рассказать? - Геральт, кажется, устал ждать.

\- Можно просто Лютик, - когда его называли полным именем, парень чувствовал себя некомфортно. Как в школе на экзамене или в больнице на обследовании.

\- Как хочешь, - хмыкнул детектив.

\- Я кое-что вспомнил, - начал Лютик. Геральт вздохнул. Наверное, его раздражало промедление, - Та девушка, Мелисса. Когда я видел её в последний раз, она случайно дала мне больше денег, чем нужно было. 

\- И что? - Геральт посмотрел на Лютика как на идиота. 

\- Ну там две купюры слиплись, - затараторил он, - Две пятёрки. Я не сразу это заметил, но когда заметил, она уже ушла. Кажется, она торопилась. Я отложил одну из них, решил, что смогу отдать ей её в следующий раз. 

Он вздохнул. 

\- Что нам это даёт? - задумчиво подал голос Куимби. 

\- Ну, она была рассеяна, - начал Лютик, но потом решил, что это, наверное, был риторический вопрос и не стал заканчивать. 

По лицу Геральта не было понятно что он обо всём этом думает. 

\- И та купюра была вся мятая, на ней было что-то написано, - решил уточнить Лютик. 

\- Ты не помнишь что именно? - детектив внимательно посмотрел на парня. 

\- Неа, - он довольно пожал плечами, - Но она осталась в кофейне, мы её положили в баночку для чаевых. 

Геральт вздохнул. 

\- В баночку для чаевых... - он оттолкнулся от подоконника, - Ну, надо поехать посмотреть на эту купюру. 

И направился к выходу. Лютику показалось, или в словах детектива была какая-то ирония? Музыкант вприпрыжку побежал за Геральтом, который уже выходил из участка. Зато когда он остановился у своей машины, Лютик с разбега чуть не врезался в его широкую спину. 

От него странно пахло. Почему-то Юлиан думал, что все детективы курят или выпивают (дурацкие клише из фильмов, видимо), но от Геральта никакого такого запаха не ощущалось. От него пахло теплым железом и ветром, травами и солнцем. Очень странное ощущение. 

\- Чего встал? Пешком пойдешь? - Геральт уже садился в машину со стороны водителя. 

Лютик быстренько обогнул капот и приземлился на соседнее с водителем сидение. Машина была просторная, хотя со стороны не казалась такой. На заднем сидении лежала кожаная куртка, кажется, уже сухая. Геральт аккуратно развернулся и выехал с парковки. А Лютик уставился на его руки. Они были просто огромные! Столько мускулов на одном человеке Юлиан в жизни не видел, поэтому сделал себе заметочку на память не вставать на пути у этого страшного человека. 

Вообще от полицейского участка до кофейни было не так уж и далеко, так что передвигаясь на машине они сэкономили минуты четыре, не больше. Лютик грустно подумал, что, наверное, эта машина вырабатывает много углекислого газа. А где-то далеко на севере растаяла ещё пара сантиметров какого-нибудь ледника. 

Когда Лана, стоявшая сегодня за кассой, увидела в дверях Геральта, она только закатила глаза и развела руками. Видимо, она решила, что сейчас будет вторая порция неприятного допроса. Но детектив схватил со стойки баночку для чаевых и перевернул её на ближайшем столике. 

\- Которая? - спросил он у подбежавшего только что Лютика. 

\- Вот, - он аккуратно вытянул из кучи одну купюру. Она была туго сложена вчетверо. 

Геральт нетерпеливо развернул ее перед своим носом и осмотрел с двух сторон. Затем сощурился и уставился на один из уголков. Лютик подобрался поближе. Фактически он повис на плече у детектива. По левому краю лицевой стороны аккуратным почерком было выведено "Коулсон Ривертон".


	4. Chapter 4

Что это значило никто не знал. Вообще-то похоже на имя. Лютик пытался напрячься и вспомнить, может у него есть знакомый, которого так зовут, но идей не было никаких. Геральт забрал пятёрку и молча вышел из кофейни. Ни тебе спасибо, ни тебе пожалуйста. 

Лютик как-то сник от такого отношения. Он так гордился собой из-за того, что вспомнил такую незначительную, но, как оказалось, важную деталь. А детектив совсем не оценил его стараний. Кто знает, может это вообще поворотный момент в расследовании? 

Лана налила ему капучино. Лютик благодарно кивнул и вышел на улицу. Солнышко припекало, погода на улице стояла отличная. В парк возвращаться не хотелось. Хотелось узнать что будет дальше с расследованием. А ещё хотелось взглянуть на эту самонадеянную детективную рожу и...  
А впрочем что "и" Лютик и сам пока не понял. 

Он неторопливо направился обратно в сторону полицейского участка. Машины Геральта, как ни странно, на парковке не оказалось, зато обнаружился шериф Куимби, который нервно щёлкал зажигалкой. Вот это самый настоящий полицейский: курил, как и в любом фильме про копов. Но что-то в его движениях Лютику показалось странным, и он подошёл ближе. 

\- Сэр, с вами всё в порядке? - парень несмело подошёл ещё на пару шагов. Руки у шерифа мелко подрагивали. 

\- Да, ничего, мой мальчик, - он вздохнул и энергично потряс зажигалку, но она всё равно не поддалась, - Я просто...

Он как-то грустно посмотрел на сигарету в руке, покатал ее между пальцами и кинул на асфальт. В тот момент Лютик как-то даже перепугался. 

\- Я только что получил известие о том, что один мой хороший друг умер, это непросто, - он замолчал. Юлиан не нашел ничего лучше, чем похлопать его по плечу. Наверное, что-то такое же, но в разы слабее он и сам испытал, когда узнал о смерти Мелиссы. В голову пришла странная мысль.

\- Его убили? - испуганно спросил Лютик.

\- Нет, - шериф невесело усмехнулся, - Удар хватил. С людьми нашего возраста часто такое бывает. 

Лютик не знал как его утешить. Он ещё какое-то время постоял рядом, а потом Куимби пошёл обратно в участок. Что делать дальше, где искать Геральта парень не представлял. 

Вдруг из-за поворота показалась знакомая машина. Показалась и исчезла в следующем повороте. Лютик не раздумывая бросился по тротуару за ней. Благо дороги в этой части городка были узкие, и водитель при всём желании не смог бы набрать большую скорость. Через несколько минут такого преследования музыкант понял, что не рассчитал свои силы и способности к длительной физической нагрузке. В боку уже кололо, а сердце билось где-то в горле. Гитара нещадно била по спине. 

К счастью, Геральт притормозил в паре кварталов от участка напротив городского исторического музея. И, чёрт бы его побрал, это было недалеко от парка, с которого начался сегодняшний день. Какое-то безумие. Лютик сам уже не понимал зачем это всё делает.

Детектив тем временем, не замечая своего главного свидетеля, уверенным шагом направился в музей. Только пепельные волосы разметались по спине. На старую мебель и картины что ли решил посмотреть? Ценитель, блин. Как бы то ни было, Лютик последовал за ним. Соблюдая некоторую дистанцию, конечно же, чтобы так и остаться незамеченным. 

Быстренько заплатив за билет на входе, он зашёл в зал и осмотрелся. Геральта видно нигде не было. Несколько массивных витрин стояли очень неудачно, закрывая весь обзор. Лютик двинулся вдоль стены, осматриваясь, делая вид, что разглядывает чёрно-белые фотографии, на которых какие-то усатые дядьки жали друг другу руки. Детектив всё ещё не показывался. Но чем дальше в глубь зала продвигался любопытный бариста, тем отчётливее был слышен какой-то разговор. Подойдя ближе, Лютик услышал обрывок фразы.

\- ... совсем непрофессионально. Я понимаю, что музей - это кладезь знаний и тому подобное, но всему есть пределы. 

\- То есть вы ей отказали? - кажется, это был голос Геральта. Лютик стоял за непрозрачной витриной, на которой были развешаны какие-то платочки, и ловил каждое слово собеседников.

\- Конечно, я не дал ей доступ в архивы. Для этого нужно делать официальный запрос, я всё это отправляю в управление штатом, понимаете? Меня могут за подобную беспечность призвать к ответственности. Я дорожу своей должностью и своим музеем. И каждым его экспонатом! 

\- То есть она хотела его забрать? 

\- Ну, она просила хотя бы дать посмотреть. Но я всё равно не дал. Эта бумага защищается законом о защите информации о частной жизни. Без судебного разрешения я не могу. 

\- А почему этот закон распространяется на него? 

\- Там указаны сведения о ныне живущих людях. Выставлять такое на обозрение общественности нельзя. 

\- Тогда почему он хранится у вас?

\- Кроме всего прочего, это замечательный образец официального документа начала века. Слог изложения, да и способ оформления бумаги крайне интересен. Однако наш музей занимается лишь хранением. Эта грамота указана в наших каталогах, но увидеть её саму можно только с разрешения суда.

\- Как всё сложно. 

\- Что поделать. Я могу идти? Я сейчас действительно очень занят. 

\- Конечно. При необходимости я тогда свяжусь с вами ещё раз. 

Лютик затаил дыхание. Сейчас, наверное, Геральт пойдет на выход, а значит надо делать ноги. Услышанное не имело особого смысла. Студенты постоянно ходят в библиотеки, музеи, всякие архивы, ищут какие-то материалы для своих проектов, разве нет? Ничего необычного Лютик в этом не видел. Вот он делает шаг назад и в сторону, чтобы скрыться за каким-то натянутым на булавки флагом, а в следующий момент чувствует, что уткнулся гитарой во что-то твердое. 

\- Ты? - голос Геральта пронзает тишину музея. 

Лютик чудом не потерял равновесие и не грохнулся на застеклённый столик с разложенными на нем старинными монетами. Отчасти потому что детектив ухватил его за висящий за спиной чехол гитары. Однако отпускать он его не собирался. Геральт жёстоко дёрнул мальчишку на себя. 

\- Что ты тут забыл? - глаза его искрились яростью, ноздри зло раздувались.

\- Эээ... Геральт? Вот неожиданность! - об алиби Лютик совершенно не подумал, - Да я так, в музей решил зайти. 

Из-за флага выскочила сурового вида бабушка в синем платье и зло шикнула на нарушителей тишины. Геральт лишь молча кивнул ей и за гитару потащил Лютика к выходу. Тот упирался как мог, но, помня огромные ручищи детектива, действительно опасался за сохранность своего бесценного инструмента, поэтому вскоре бросил попытки к бегству. Ругаться на баристу Геральт начал едва переступив порог музея.

\- Что за бред ты несёшь? "В музей решил зайти"! Ты выследил меня и подслушал мой разговор со смотрителем! Я могу тебя ошрафовать или даже посадить за такое! 

Лютик сжался в комок и испуганно смотрел на детектива. Тот ткнул парня указательным пальцем в грудь. 

\- Ещё хоть раз я увижу, что ты путаешься под ногами, я тебя затолкаю к себе в багажник и лично отвезу в тюрячку. Посидишь там пару месяцев, подумаешь о своём проведении! 

\- Я же вам не мешал! Я не препятствовал расследованию! - испуг Лютика перерос в какую-то отчаянную энергию, - Я мог бы помочь! Я тут каждый уголок знаю! 

Геральт только скептически хмыкнул.

\- Я мог бы стать вашим информатором или как это называется? - детектив закатил глаза и двинулся прочь. Лютик - за ним. 

\- Я многих здесь знаю! Могу расспросить кого-нибудь для вас! 

\- Зачем тебе это? - Геральт даже не обернулся.

\- Ну, я... - вопрос поставил парня в тупик, - Мне очень интересно! Это же опасно! Такой адреналин! 

Вот тут детектив удивлённо посмотрел на Лютика. 

\- Дурак что ли? Сидел бы дома и не лез не в своё дело. 

Музыкант вздохнул. Слова Геральта были не лишены логики. На сколько счастливее была бы жизнь Юлиана, если бы он всегда слушал доводы разума. Но если уж предчувствие повело его куда-то, то противиться ему было совершено невозможно. Геральт хлопнул дверью своей машины и укатил прочь. В сторону, противоположную полицейскому участку, отметил про себя Лютик.


	5. Chapter 5

В общем выходные прошли плохо. Лютик так и не нашел на что отвлечься. Музыка не приносила покоя, мелодия без слов раздражала, а стихи не хотели складываться в рифму. Вскоре музыкант превратился в пассивно-агрессивное чудовище, которое огрызалось на каждого, кто пытался с ним заговорить. Так что соседи бросили попытки заглянуть к нему и пообщаться. 

На улице уже начало смеркаться. Лютик лежал в стремительно темнеющей комнате и думал о причинах своего интереса к этому убийству. Нормальной реакцией, наверное, был бы страх. Всё-таки убили человека. Да ещё в таком маленьком городке, где все друг друга знают. А вдруг убийца где-то поблизости? Каждый день проходит мимо тебя, а может это даже твой сосед? Конечно, это нормально - хотеть, чтобы убийцу поймали. От этого всё-таки зависит твоя личная безопасность. Вполне безобидная причина. Но вообще-то Лютик не чувствовал в себе такой уж особой гражданской сознательности. 

А подслушивать в музее... Теперь Геральт, наверное, думает, что он, Лютик, назойливый. Или даже подозрительный. Только этого не хватало. С чего бы обычному баристе так интересоваться ходом расследования? С того, что он может быть заинтересован в его результатах! Парень хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу. Выглядело это со всех сторон плохо. Но не объяснишь же им всем, что ему просто понравилось это ощущение экстрима и важности происходящего. Давно он не чувствовал такого мощного эмоционального подъёма. И такого жестокого облома. Геральт теперь Лютика близко к расследованию не подпустит. 

Он грустно вздохнул. Вдруг в комнату робко постучали и в дверном проёме показался Майки. 

\- Лютик, тебя там спрашивает какой-то детектив, - сосед неуверенно потоптался на месте, - Говорит это срочно. 

\- С длинными седыми патлами такой? - музыкант привстал на локте. Майки кивнул. 

Ну если уж Геральт сам к нему пришёл, то почему бы и нет? Лютик радостно потопал к входной двери. На крыльце стоял, скрестив руки на груди, детектив. Он хмуро взглянул на вышедшего парня. 

\- Надо поговорить, - и пошёл к своей машине. 

Ага! Как настоящий волк решил вести битву на своей территории? Лютик чуть не вприпрыжку побежал за ним. Забравшись внутрь, Юлиан с интересом уставился на Геральта. Тот молчал, собираясь с мыслями. Видимо, предстоящий разговор был для него малоприятен. 

\- Ты хотел подробностей расследования? - в конце концов выпалил детектив и глянул на Лютика. Тот даже дёрнулся на сидении, - У Мелиссы Рудж был парень. Они учились на одном курсе в колледже. 

Лютик перевел дыхание. Кажется, его жизни пока ничего не угрожает.

\- Я допросил его сегодня, но неудачно. Он отнекивался как мог, но я чувствую, что это ложь. Кажется, он в принципе не доверяет полиции. 

И Лютик его мог понять. 

\- Мы, конечно, установили слежку за ним, но я бы хотел, чтобы кто-то другой попробовал вывести его на чистую воду, - детектив уже более мягко взглянул на собеседника, - Кто-то его возраста и круга. 

Юлиан просиял. Мистер детектив, к чему такая честь? Это же просто предел мечтаний! На лице Лютика моментально отразилась смесь из детской радости, азарта, самодовольства и злорадства. В ответ на это Геральт хмыкнул. 

\- Вы мне предлагаете? - музыкант всё ещё не верил своему счастью. 

\- Если ты не хочешь, я не настаиваю, - усмехнулся детектив, - Мы установим микрофон, так что сможем слышать всё то же, что и ты. 

Юлиан закивал. 

\- Но только это надо держать в тайне! - спохватился Геральт. Он уже не выглядел очень довольным своей идеей. 

\- Конечно-конечно! Я всё понимаю, - поспешил успокоить его Лютик, - Вы можете рассчитывать на меня! 

\- Давай уже на ты, - Геральт протянул мальчишке руку. Тот опасливо на неё покосился, но всё-таки потянул свою в ответ. 

Рукопожатие было не стальным, как ожидал Лютик, а скорее каким-то бережным. Детектив явно осознавал свою превосходящую физическую силу и контролировал себя, чтобы случайно не навредить тщедушному по сравнению с ним Лютику. 

\- Соседям рассказывать тоже нельзя! - Геральт строго кивнул в сторону входной двери в дом баристы, - Если сейчас спросят, соври что-нибудь. 

\- Скажу, что это свидание, - хихикнул Лютик. 

Детектив поперхнулся воздухом. Парень захихикал ещё злораднее. 

\- Скажешь, что я тебя заполнять бумажки позвал, - рыкнул Геральт. 

\- Конечно, - промурлыкал Лютик.

\- Всё, вали, - детектив сунул мальчишке какую-то бумажку и повернул ключ зажигания. 

Уже стоя у дверей Лютик развернул листок. На нем был написан номер телефона и фраза "Только по важным вопросам!". Подчёркнуто два раза.


	6. Chapter 6

Лютик написал ему смс-ку в тот же вечер. Коротенькое "Как записать тебя в телефоне?" Над содержанием он особо не задумывался, приятен был сам факт. Парень лежал на кровати и представлял, что слышит недовольное ворчание Геральта, но вместо этого услышал звонок своего телефона. 

\- Да? - это был номер детектива. 

\- Я же написал, что это только для важных дел, - Геральт, кажется, был недоволен. 

\- Но это важно, - Лютик улыбнулся, - А то вдруг ты мне позвонишь, а я под прикрытием? На экране телефона появится твоё имя и все сразу всё поймут.

\- Я не собирался тебе звонить, - со вздохом.

\- Но позвонил же, - хорошо, что Геральт не видит его сейчас, потому что, кажется, на щеках Лютика румянец. 

\- Подпиши как хочешь. 

\- Тогда подпишу тётушкой Греттой! - парень рассмеялся.

\- Мне плевать, - процедил Геральт и бросил трубку. 

Как и обещал, Лютик подписал детектива именем выдуманной тётушки и кинул телефон в подушку. О нет, он прекрекрасно понял что произошло. Это был флирт? Да, конечно. Только что Лютик флиртовал по телефону, и не с кем-нибудь, а со специальным детективом, который приехал расследовать убийство, и который сам, если верить слухам, способен на нечто подобное. Если вспомнить, то изначально этот тип пугал Лютика, и сама ситуация пугала, но теперь при мысли о нём в животе сворачивался теплый комок предвкушения. Совсем скоро они отправятся на задание по поиску важной для следствия информации, и Юлиан обязательно покажет себя с лучшей стороны. Геральт ещё узнает, какое золото попало в его руки. 

Но на следующий день Геральт не объявился. Хотя и самому Лютику было не до этого. В кофейне была куча дел, но давались они легко. Отчасти потому что бариста перед этим два дня отдыхал, отчасти потому что мысли его витали где-то далеко. В основном рядом с детективом Геральтом. Так что после окончания своей смены Лютик готов был горы свернуть, но как назло гора так и не пожаловала в их кофейню, а на звонки не отвечала. 

Оставалось только ждать. Парень неспешно шёл домой, насвистывая какой-то мотивчик. В голове крутилось что-то лёгкое. Самое настроение, чтобы сочинять баллады о любви. А что? Отличная идея. Лютик вприпрыжку поспешил к своей гитаре и заветной тетрадке со стихами. 

В этот раз всё получилось как-то даже слишком легко и быстро. Обычно на написание одной песни у него уходила пара дней, ну минимум несколько часов, но в этот раз он управился намного быстрее. Энергия всё ещё хлестала. Так что недолго думая, Лютик достал с полочки свою камеру и поставил на треногу. Огляделся. Да, в комнате форменный бардак. Лучше будет сесть на фоне окошка, как раз солнце садится. Подумав немного, музыкант решил всё-таки зажечь ароматическую палочку и поставить на подоконник: пусть дымок вьется на фоне. Аромат хвои скоро наполнил всё помещение. Ну, можно начинать. 

Лютик щёлкнул по кнопочке камеры, присел на подготовленную заранее табуретку. Потом опять встал, проверил попадает ли он в кадр. Обрезать эту беготню потом можно будет в редакторе. В конце концов музыкант устроился поудобнее, вдохнул поглубже и запел: 

\- Ты появишься ночью,   
Когда звездный свет  
Рассыпается вклочья  
За тобою вслед. 

Когда тени сомкнулись  
Над чертогами грез,  
И от ветра согнулись  
Стебли призрачных роз.

Тихой поступью волка  
Неотвратимой бедой  
Легче тонкого шёлка  
Ты был рядом со мной...

Пальцы легко перебирали струны. На душе было хорошо. Слова лились легко и гладко, Лютик даже ни разу не оговорился, что частенько бывало с ним перед камерой. Когда он закончил играть, солнце уже скрылось за горизонтом. Музыкант чувствовал, что это видео он записал с одного дубля. Последний кадр уловил его умиротворенную улыбку и руку, тянущуюся к кнопке выключения на камере. 

Мучиться с обработкой видео сейчас Лютику не хотелось, но откладывать в долгий ящик такой шикарный материал было бы кощунством. Поэтому на свой канал он залил ролик как есть: с попытками усесться в начале и загородившей объектив рукой в конце. А ещё где-то на середине видео освещение из-за заката изменилось, и на лицо Лютика упала тень. Он поразмыслил и решил, что это нестрашно, что лица не видно, главное, чтобы в описании была ссылка на пейпал. 

***

Геральт позвонил ему с утра, фактически став для Лютика будильником. По оперативной информации, на кампусе колледжа сегодня должна была состояться какая-то вечеринка, и это прекрасная возможность поговорить с парнем Мелиссы. Поэтому бариста отпрашивается сегодня с работы во второй половине дня и бежит в полицейское отделение, где Геральт проинструктирует его о технике безопасности и расскажет тонкости операции. 

Уже после окончания разговора Лютик подумал, что мог бы, наверное, требовать за помощь в расследовании каких-нибудь денег, но разумно решил, что на жизнь и так хватает, а рисковать такой возможностью нельзя. Всё-таки не каждый день тебе предлагают найти убийцу в компании симпатичного детектива, пусть и задаром. 

Но ближе к обеду в душе Лютика поселилось волнение. А вдруг этот парень и есть убийца? Если он почует что-то неладное, то может и горе-шпиона на тот свет отправить. Впрочем, его опасения развеял Геральт, сразу же сообщив самое главное: 

\- Я буду неподалеку, - он держал в руках какой-то мешочек, - Радиус действия не очень большой, поэтому я буду не дальше, чем на триста-четыреста метров от кампуса. Что это значит? 

\- Эээ, - вообще-то Лютик засмотрелся на штуку, которую Геральт доставал из мешочка, - Что если запахнет жареным, ты меня спасёшь? 

\- Это значит, что ты должен оставаться на территории кампуса и никуда не уходить, иначе связь пропадёт, - детектив сурово глянул на Лютика, - Ты меня понял?

\- Понял-понял, - вздохнул, - Так ты спасешь меня? 

\- Постарайся не ввязываться в неприятности, тогда спасать никого не придется, - мужчина извлёк на свет совсем крошечную черную коробочку, - Твоя задача только покрутиться рядом с Юджином Миллером, послушать что он будет говорить. Может задашь пару наводящих вопросов. Никакого геройства. 

Да не особенно и хотелось. Лютик пожал плечами.

\- Я тут подумал и решил взять с собой гитару. Это не помешает?

\- Вряд ли, - Геральт стал придирчиво осматривать парня. Тот даже немного смутился. 

\- Думаю, куда бы нам спрятать микрофон, - сказал детектив, заметив румянец на щеках Лютика, - Его не должно быть видно, но при этом он должен быть где-то на уровне головы собеседника, чтобы лучше было слышно что он говорит. 

Музыкант покосился на коробочку, в которую Геральт как раз вставлял батарейку. Об этом, наверное, стоило озаботиться заранее, подобрать подходящую одежду, например. Лютик оглядел себя. Обычные джинсы и толстовка с капюшоном. Особо не разгуляешься. Однако на лице Геральта появилось торжествующее выражение, и он уверенно шагнул к парню.

\- Снимай кофту, - и уже тянет руки.

\- Это превышение полномочий! - пискнул Лютик. 

Детектив сделал строгое лицо и легонько дёрнул капюшон толстовки вверх. Парень послушно поднял руки, и вот Геральт уже стянул с него кофту и разложил её на ближайшем столе. Лютик склонился рядом и завороженно следил за всеми манипуляциями. Края капюшона регулировались цветными шнурками, и детектив потянул один из них. Тот довольно туго заскользил в канале по краю капюшона. Однако там оставалось достаточно места, чтобы спрятать микрофон, что Геральт и сделал, а в конце он аккуратно завязал шнурок в узел. Это должно было не дать устройству выпасть. 

\- И всё? - вообще-то Лютик ожидал какой-то более основательной подготовки.

\- А что ты ещё хочешь? - Геральт потряс кофту, проверяя не вывалится ли микрофон. 

\- Ну не знаю, - парень обнял себя за плечи. Всё-таки без толстовки было прохладно, - Поцелуй на удачу? 

\- На, - детектив кинул Лютику кофту, - Надо ещё проверить подключение.

Он вынул из мешочка какую-то флешку и на вид самую обычную беспроводную гарнитуру. Включил её, нацепил на ухо. 

\- Давай говори что-нибудь, - и вышел за дверь. 

Лютик остался один. Недовольно натягивая кофту он пытался придумать чего бы такого сказать, но на ум не приходило ничего приличного. Поэтому он начал мурлыкать под нос мотив вчерашней песни. Слова всплывали в памяти сами собой, что было очень хорошо. Песню не придётся специально заучивать в будущем. 

\- Слова говори, а не мурлычь! - Геральт открыл дверь и тут же захлопнул обратно. 

\- Хорошо, вот я говорю слова, ты доволен? Что ещё тебе сказать? Много-много слов, я говорю их, - Лютик закатил глаза.

\- Нормально, - детектив вернулся с ноутбуком в руках, - Всё записывается, поэтому следи что говоришь. 

Лютик усмехнулся. Кажется, сегодняшний вечер он запомнит надолго.


	7. Chapter 7

Вечеринка только начиналась. Лютик успел как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть ещё целёхонький торт, на котором было написано "Поздравляем с победой на чемпионате!". Что за чемпионат Лютик не знал. Он вообще мало интересовался местным колледжем, но зато, как оказалось, знал многих его студентов. С кем-то пересекался в кофейне, с кем-то сошёлся ещё давно по общим интересам. Так что держать в голове, что Юлиан вообще-то на задании, оказалось непросто. 

Фотография, которую Геральт показывал ещё в полицейском участке, сейчас лежала в кармане толстовки Лютика. На ней улыбающийся Юджин стоял в обнимку с Мелиссой. Детектив сказал, что это фото из комнаты погибшей. Похож ли сейчас Юджин на того весёлого парня? Или смерть любимой изменила его до неузнаваемости? Геральт уверял, что изменений нет, но Лютик почему-то не верил. Нельзя же так просто пережить потерю близкого человека. 

Самым сложным оказалось найти этого Юджина. Лютик бродил среди студентов, болтал с приятелями и знакомился с новыми людьми, которые были ему рады, даже не смотря на то, что он сам тут не учился. Пару раз просили сыграть на гитаре. Это всё было прекрасно, но никак не помогало в расследовании. Нужной персоны всё ещё не было видно. Лютик даже в какой-то момент испугался, что всё напрасно и Юджин не придёт, о чем прошептал в микрофон Геральту, делая вид, что завязывает шкурок. Но стоило остаться хотя бы чтобы быть уверенным в этом. 

Через пару часов нарезания кругов по территории, когда вечеринка уже вовсю набирала обороты, Лютик заметил высокого блондина, который теоретически мог бы оказаться его целью. Подойдя поближе, он заметил, что подозреваемый уже разговаривает с каким-то бритым парнем. Влезать в разговор было бы невежливо, поэтому Лютик просто встал рядом, делая вид, что увлеченно следит за какой-то алкогольной игрой, в которую играли неподалеку. Потом обогнул парочку, подошёл к столу и взял горсть чипсов, украдкой посмотрев на блондина. Да! Это был Юджин. Он действительно совсем не изменился. Только выражение лица его было не таким весёлым, как на фото. Хотя вселенского горя тоже не наблюдалось. 

Лютик продолжал делать вид, что следит за игрой. Чипсы оглушительно хрустели, и ему пришлось выбросить их, чтобы не создавать дополнительного шума на записи. Главной задачей ведь было послушать разговоры подозреваемого. Хотя вряд ли там вообще было слышно что говорит Юджин, Лютик как не напрягал слух, сам не мог услышать ни единого слова. Нужно было действовать. 

Лютик взял со стола бутылку пива и открыл её. Это будет отличным оправданием почему он подошел поболтать с незнакомым парнем. Надо просто сделать вид, что ты напился, и тогда можно делать что хочешь. Это всегда работает. Поэтому Лютик как ни в чем не бывало подошёл к разговаривающей парочке и встал рядом с ними, делая вид, что внимательно их слушает. Те сначала даже не обратили на него внимание, обсуждая что-то по учёбе. 

\- ... ну и добавил пару цитат. Это, конечно, повлияло на процент оригинальности, но не сильно. 

\- В моем случае это бесполезно. Там одна цитата на полстраницы, и фиг ты её обрежешь, - Юджин бросил ленивый взгляд в сторону и наткнулся на Лютика, - Привет? 

\- Привет! - музыкант сделал самое приветливое выражение лица, на которое был способен, - Я тебя откуда-то знаю. Только не помню откуда. 

\- Это вряд ли, - парень отвел взгляд. 

\- Да точно знаю! - Лютик положил руку ему на плечо, - Тебя зовут... Эээ... Джон! Нет, Джим! 

\- Юджин вообще-то, - парень закатил глаза. 

\- Ну ладно. Я, пожалуй, пойду, - его собеседник ухмыльнулся, махнул рукой и растворился в толпе. 

\- Иди куда шёл, - Юджин отступил от Лютика на пару шагов. 

Ситуация стала выходить из-под контроля. Кажется, горе-шпион сделал только хуже. Нет бы просто рядом стоять и уши греть? Надо было инициативу проявить. Наверное, именно это и имел ввиду Геральт, когда просил "не геройствовать".

\- Ребята! - громкий возглас рядом заставил обоих подпрыгнуть, - Пойдёмте играть! 

В глазах замельтешело от обилия блёсток на коротеньком платье. Девчонка из местной команды болельщиц, самая бойкая, на сколько понял Лютик, подскочила к ним и схватила обоих за руки. В глазах ее плескался азарт. 

\- А во что играем? - весело поинтересовался музыкант, пытаясь не разлить своё пиво 

\- В бутылочку, - кокетливо подмигнула девчонка, - На желания.

\- Ну вооот, - протянул Лютик, - А я хотел на поцелуи. 

\- Вот и загадаешь кому-нибудь, - она улыбнулась, - Юджин, пошли! 

\- Да, пошли! - Лютик взял его за вторую руку. 

Тот недовольно поморщился, но двинулся следом за болельщицей. Неподалеку прямо на ковре уже сидели в кружок несколько ребят. Кто-то положил в центр круга стеклянную бутылку, явно из-под чего-то алкогольного. Юджин хотел было улизнуть от Лютика и сесть между двумя робкого вида очкариками, но тот не растерялся и вклинился в круг рядом с ним. Было как-то тесновато. Зато теперь если подозреваемый что-то скажет или даже прошепчет, в микрофон это будет отлично слышно. 

\- Я начну! - болельщица довольно потёрла руки. 

Бутылочка в её руке завертелась и чуть не ударила Лютика по коленке, но остановилась на очкарике рядом. Девчонка явно ожидала не такого результата, поэтому поджала губки и сказала, что хочет, чтобы этот парень спел какую-нибудь песню Бейонсе. Раздался дружный хохот, а парень густо покраснел. Однако он откашлялся и начал мурлыкать про свободных девушек. Лютик, как и все, начал рассеянно хлопать, задавая ритм, а сам думал. Надо обязательно постараться попасть бутылочкой на Юджина и задать ему какой-нибудь наводящий вопрос. "Это ты убил Мелиссу?" Наверное, это было бы слишком. 

Тем временем парень закончил петь, и кто-то вручил ему бургер в награду за выдающийся вокал. Тот покраснел ещё раз и крутанул бутылочку. Она сделала всего пару оборотов и указала на девочку с короткой стрижкой. Давешний певец попросил её рассказать стих. Она засмеялась, задумалась, потом наспех протараторила какую-то детскую считалочку и взялась за бутылку. Лютик лихорадочно соображал. Его очередь может быть хоть следующей. 

За собственными мыслями музыкант не заметил, куда указала бутылка, и только разочарованный стон сбоку вернул его в реальность. Лютик с замиранием сердца глянул на пол. Бутылочка указывала на Юджина. Девочка смахнула челку с глаз.

\- Почему ты бросил Мелиссу? - она серьезно на него посмотрела. 

\- Да! Расскажи что у вас! - раздались возгласы со всех сторон. 

\- Говорят, она покончила с собой после этого, - послышался шёпот сзади. 

\- Я никого не бросал! - выпалил зло Юджин, - Это она меня бросила! Написала мне смс-ку, не позвонила даже, не встретилась! 

Лютик, на сколько мог, пытался разглядеть его лицо. Оно всё было красное. Зато трясущиеся руки на коленях было видно отлично. 

\- А теперь все обвиняют меня! - это уже переходило в форменную истерику, - Полиция приходила, расспрашивали про нас. Идите вы все нахуй! Сплетники чёртовы!

Юджин ударил кулаком по ковру, толкнул Лютика в плечо и поднялся с места. В качестве жирной точки он пнул бутылку и пошёл прочь. Лютик огляделся. На его лице, как и у многих других, было шокированое выражение. Девочка со стрижкой выглядела пришибленной. Болельщица неуверенно взяла в руки откатившуюся в сторону бутылочку. 

\- Давайте я за него покручу, - она оглядела всех вокруг, - Не обращайте внимания. 

Лютик пытался переварить полученную информацию. Убийство от обиды? Юджин только что выглядел очень обиженным. Но и напуганным тоже. А вдруг он не убийца? В таком случае он тоже может быть в опасности. Продолжил ли он общение с Мелиссой после разрыва? И знал ли вообще о её смерти? В полицию обратились ее родители. Хотя, если она пропала, логично было бы, если бы тревогу забил её парень, с которым она фактически видится чаще, чем с родителями, ведь они учатся вместе. Вопросов стало только больше. Лютика кто-то хлопнул по плечу. Бутылочка указывала ровно на него. Болельщица победно улыбалась.

\- Лютик, спой нам песню, - она огляделась, - Дайте гитару! 

По рукам музыканту передали его инструмент, который кто-то увёл ещё в самом начале вечера. Адреналин, влившийся в кровь, бурлил и мешал сосредоточиться. Лютик глотнул пива, чтобы смочить вмиг пересохшее горло. В конце концов, его делом было только раздобыть информацию, а анализирует её пусть Геральт. 

Лютик затянул весёлую песню собственного сочинения, хотя окружающим было всё равно. Они только начали отходить от недавнего эмоционального всплеска. Похоже, слухи о Мелиссе и Юджине, волновали не только полицию, но и местное студенчество. Когда песня закончилась, Лютик спел ещё одну, уже всем известную. Ребята с радостью подпевали, кто-то раздобыл губную гармошку и затянул мотив в унисон с гитарой. Болельщица казалась довольной. Неужели ей нравится музыка Лютика? Он решил потом познакомиться с ней поближе. 

После второй песни решено было продолжить игру. Лютик без особого энтузиазма загадал какому-то спортсмену рассказать смешной случай из жизни, и тот рассказал, как у него убежал кот, и он гонялся за ним по всему городу. Юлиан решил, что искать сейчас Юджина и продолжать слежку не стоит. Во-первых, когда тот в таком состоянии, есть реальный шанс получить по морде за назойливость. Во-вторых, лично Лютик бы после такого ушёл к себе, а не продолжал веселиться, как будто ничего не произошло. Так что по его скромным соображениями, Юджин скорее всего поступил бы так же. 

Так что Лютик продолжал следить за игрой, потягивая пиво. Ничего особенно интересного не происходило, поэтому вскоре игра прекратилась. Кто-то неподалеку начал показывать какое-то видео на телефоне, кто-то начал сплетничать обо всех. Где-то в отдалении гремела музыка. Лютику было жарко, но встать и выйти на улицу было лень. В висках пульсировало. Вскоре стало тяжело дышать и он всё-таки попытался выйти на улицу. 

Попытка была неудачная. Как только Лютик поднялся на ноги, мир вокруг заморгал и покачнулся, а ноги подкосились. В последний момент парень успел ухватиться за чью-то руку и только поэтому не упал. Но опора скоро вывернулась из захвата. Видимо, владелец руки был не в восторге, что на нём повисло какое-то полусознательное тело. Так что Лютик только проковылял к возникшей перед ним стене и сполз по ней на пол. Перед глазами всё пульсировало. 

\- Мне что-то нехорошо, - он прохрипел куда-то в капюшон, - Голова кружится. 

Лютик попытался сесть ровнее, и ему даже в какой-то момент это удалось, но живот скрутило болезненным спазмом. Хотелось блевать, но в горле стоял горький ком. Кто-то схватил Лютика за руку, потянул на себя. Было очень страшно. Он пытался выкрутиться, но хватка на запястье была стальная. Лица нападавшего музыкант не мог разглядеть, оно было скрыто тёмным капюшоном. Единственное, на что хватало сил, это жалкий шёпот в ворот толстовки. 

\- Геральт, спаси меня, Геральт, прости, я всё испортил...


	8. Chapter 8

Выныривать из небытия оказалось неприятно. Голова раскалывалась. Мысли ворочались в ней со скрипом, от которого на коже выступал холодный пот. Лютик не знал и не понимал где он. Страх неизвестности бежал по венам и бодрил лучше любого кофе. Поэтому несчастный музыкант лежал, не открывая глаз, и прислушивался. Но в основном он слышал гул собственной крови в ушах. 

Лежал он на чем-то мягком, а под щекой ощущалось что-то типа подушки. Кровать? Неужели его изнасиловали? Одежды на Лютике не было, только трусы. Это пугало. Он открыл глаза и осторожно огляделся. По глазам сразу ударил свет, который вообще-то был не таким уж ярким, но сейчас казался мальчишке пыткой. Простыни на кровати были белыми и чистыми, комната вокруг была небольшой и какой-то безликой, а в кресле напротив сидел Геральт и что-то читал на своём ноутбуке. 

Вместо радостного возгласа из горла Лютика вырвался только сухой хрип, но детектив всё равно обратил на это внимание. Он отложил ноутбук на журнальный столик и взял с него бутылку воды, которую отдал Лютику. Тот благодарно кивнул и попытался открутить крышку. Первый страх прошёл. По ощущениям и внешнему виду руки и ноги были целы. Кроме общей слабости и головной боли никаких странных ощущений не было. На место испуга пришло чувство вины и стыда. Лютик не знал что происходило после того, как он отрубился. Сколько вообще времени прошло? Геральт отобрал бутылку и открыл её сам. 

\- Ты как? - протянул воду, - Голова болит?

Лютик только кивнул и сразу же пожалел о сделанном резком движении. В висках взорвался разряд боли. Геральт чуть ли не силой прижал бутылку к губам парня. Тот сделал первый глоток, затем ещё и ещё. Понемногу становилось лучше. 

\- Это я забрал тебя с вечеринки, - Геральт первым прервал молчание, - Кажется, ты меня не узнал. 

Лютик опять кивнул, но в этот раз осторожнее. Соответственно и боль в голове была уже терпимее. Видимо, у него было сильное обезвоживание, и теперь всё потихоньку приходило в норму.

\- Я не напивался, честно, - он грустно посмотрел на детектива, - Я выпил совсем немного. Мне так жаль. Правда.

\- Я верю, - Геральт улыбнулся и положил ладонь на лоб Лютика, видимо, чтобы проверить температуру, - Я думаю, что тебе подсыпали какой-то наркотик. Что ты пил? 

\- Пиво, - промямлил парень, - И всё. Только поел немного.

\- И всё выблевал прям там, - усмехнулся Геральт. Лютик залился краской, - А за пивом своим ты следил? 

\- Что значит следил? - этот покровительственный тон немного раздражал, - Я следил за Юджином. А пиво моё в руках всё время было. Только если...

Лютик ошарашено глянул на Геральта. 

\- Когда я играл на гитаре, да. 

\- Пока ты спал, я взял кровь на анализ, - детектив коснулся локтя Лютика. Он проследил взглядом за движением Геральта. Собственная рука казалась ужасно тощей в ладони этого мужчины. На сгибе виднелась точка укола, - Завтра отвезу в лабораторию, и мы точно узнаем что это было. 

\- А который час? - Лютик почему-то смутился. Он вывернул руку из ладони Геральта и накрылся одеялом, - И где мы вообще? 

\- У меня в номере, - детектив вернулся к ноутбуку, но смотрел по-прежнему на Лютика, - Я решил, что везти тебя домой не стоит. 

\- Почему? - парень завернулся в одеяло, оставив на свободе лишь кончик носа, и стал похож на бабочку в коконе.

\- А как ты себе это представляешь? - Геральт усмехнулся, - Привет, ребята. Вот ваш сосед. Он у нас в отделении бумаги подписывал, но теперь почему-то без сознания. Следите, чтобы он не подавился собственной рвотой. Хорошего вечера.

Детектив покачал головой и стал что-то сосредоточено рассматривать на ноутбуке. Лютик фыркнул. На самом деле всё было не так уж и плохо. Он в безопасности, кажется, Геральт на него даже не сердится. Задание худо-бедно выполнено. И в любой другой ситуации Лютик был бы рад оказаться дома у Геральта без одежды. Точнее в его номере. Это ведь логично, он здесь в командировке, руководство сняло ему комнату в отеле. Парень улыбнулся. Знало бы начальство, что он сюда мальчиков водит! 

\- Ты зачем тот капюшон дурацкий нацепил? - вдруг вспомнил Лютик, - Я так испугался.

Геральт задумчиво взглянул на него.

\- Это чтобы меня не узнали, - он пожал плечами, - Мои волосы очень заметны, надо было их чем-нибудь прикрыть. 

\- А мне нравится, - Лютик откинул одеяло в сторону. Внутри кокона стало жарко, - Они придают тебе мужественности. 

Геральт скептически поднял бровь. 

\- Ты с ними как персонаж игры, или книги какой-нибудь, - парень попробовал сесть на кровати. Получалось уже неплохо. Геральт напряжённо следил за его действиями из-за экрана ноутбука. Бросится ли он на помощь, если Лютик сейчас упадёт? - А почему ты отрастил такие длинные волосы? 

\- Некогда в парикмахерскую ходить, - отмахнулся детектив, - Ты бы лучше не вставал пока. 

Но Лютик только махнул рукой на это. Он аккуратно спустил голые ноги на ковер и зарылся в него пальцами. Пусть Геральт видит, что он не слабак какой-нибудь, и его какой-то дурацкой шуткой не сломить! Он ухватился за прикроватную тумбочку, подтянулся к руке и встал на ноги, слегка покачиваясь. Однако пройдя пару шагов Лютик почувствовал головокружение, и пошатнулся. Сильные руки схватили его в охапку и потащили обратно в кровать. Мальчишка отбивался как мог.

\- А ты похож на персонажа мультфильма, - Геральт задержал свою ладонь на груди Лютика, чтобы тот и не думал о попытке бегства. 

\- Почему? - парень попытался приподняться, но тщетно. Руками он так же не смог сдвинуть эту махину с себя. 

\- Неугомонный, - Геральт рыкнул, убирая с себя руки мальчишки, - Лежи, кому говорю! 

\- Я здоров, - на Лютика как будто навалилось десять Геральтов, так тяжело стало двигаться, - Я найду этого Юджина и расспрошу его обо всем! 

\- Тшшш, - детектив вздохнул, - Не надо никого искать. Спи. Ты молодец. 

И Лютик опять отрубился. Геральт устало пригляделся к нему. Жить, определенно, будет. Хотя без такого стресса для организма можно было бы обойтись. Не стоило подвергать мальчишку подобной опасности. Хотя он отлично справился. Запись разговоров сохранилась на ноутбуке Геральта и за эту ночь он уже переслушал её пару раз от и до, периодически отвлекаясь на лихорадящего Лютика. Не самая спокойная ночь. Но детектив был вполне доволен. Теперь наметилось несколько новых направлений работы, что, несомненно, хорошо. Кроме того, в его кровати посапывал симпатичный парень и иногда сквозь сон звал Геральта по имени.


	9. Chapter 9

Лютик просыпался ещё несколько раз за ночь, но вел себя уже спокойнее. Последний раз был на рассвете, когда солнечные лучи начали робко пробиваться сквозь кремовые занавески. Геральт спал, сидя в кресле, и солнце запуталось в серебре его волос, заискрилось, словно попало в горный ручеёк. Лютик просто лежал и смотрел на эту красоту. В душе ворочалось что-то большое и тёплое. Хотелось подойти и обнять детектива, зарыться руками в эти чёртовы волосы, но Лютик только лежал и вздыхал. Надо будет написать про это песню. Пусть все думают, что он поет о платиновой блондинке, а на самом деле имеется ввиду суровый коп с седой шевелюрой. Музыкант улыбнулся своим мыслям и снова уснул. 

Но вместо романтического пробуждения и кофе в постель его ожидала записка на журнальном столике "Ушел в участок. Дверь захлопнешь." Не стоило рассчитывать на большее. Лютик кивнул. Спасибо хоть за вчерашнюю заботу. Геральт его из неприятностей вытащил, к себе в номер принес (на руках что ли?), сам раздел и в кровать уложил. Ну просто золотой человек, а не детектив. Щеки опять загорелись стыдливым румянцем.

Свою одежду Лютик нашёл в изножье кровати. Микрофона в капюшоне не было. Гитары, кстати, тоже. Пролетела шальная мысль вернуться на кампус, поискать ее там, но музыкант быстро отказался от этой затеи. Снова появляться там не хотелось. Геральта рядом не будет, а вот вчерашние отравители вполне могут быть. Кому вообще это было нужно? Юджин почуял неладное и под шумок вернулся, чтобы отравить Лютика? Это маловероятно, ведь его появление заметили бы все игравшие в бутылочку. Значит это сделал кто-то другой. 

Лютик задумчиво брёл домой. Улицы утреннего города были ещё пустынны и оттого прекрасны. На перекрёстке парень со своей таксой ждали зелёного света для перехода улицы и оба зевали. Какая-то бабушка на лавочке кормила булкой голубей, которые лениво сбрелись вокруг неё. На входе в антикварный магазин пара средних лет самозабвенно целовалась. 

\- Всё будет хорошо, милая, - сказал мужчина. 

Вот сложно было так же? Лютик вздохнул. Он уже представлял на их месте себя и Геральта. Тот крепко обнимает его за талию, другая рука лежит на затылке. Всё так прекрасно в это дивное утро. Вдруг Лютик узнает в женщине учительницу из школы, где он учился, мисс Роделин, кажется. От смущения он бежит домой ещё быстрее. 

Но выйдя вечером на работу, Лютик понял, что вчерашняя лихорадка от наркотика не прошла бесследно. Усталость появилась где-то около шести вечера, а это даже не середина смены. Он держался из последних сил: без особого энтузиазма наливал кофе, разок перепутал чизкейк и тирамису, дважды облился. Хотелось поскорее всё закончить и прилечь поспать. На очередного клиента, подошедшего к стойке, Лютик даже не взглянул. Кивком дал понять, что можно заказывать, и занёс руку над кассой, готовый нажать на нужные кнопки. 

\- Ты как? - знакомый глубокий голос. Лютик радостно посмотрел на посетителя. Это был Геральт. - Выглядишь не очень. 

\- И чувствую так же, - парень вздохнул. - Хочешь кофе? 

\- Да, давай эспрессо, - Лютик так и думал, - Кстати я только что из лаборатории.

Геральт помахал в воздухе каким-то листочком. Сам он тоже выглядел довольно усталым, но счастливым. Бумажку в руках он вообще держал словно трофей.

\- Я буду жить? - бариста улыбнулся. 

\- Да. Ничего страшного, - Геральт положил листок на стойку и придвинул ближе к Лютику. - Такие наркотики часто подсыпают в напитки девушкам в ночных клубах. Эффект быстрый, но недолгий. 

\- Что-то не верится, - Лютик взял листок в руки, но прочитав пару слов понял, что это что-то научное и очень сложное. - Я не знаю как сейчас домой пойду. Ноги еле держат. 

\- Давай я подвезу тебя, - Геральт кивнул. - Нальёшь тогда кофе в обычную чашку? Я подожду пока ты закончишь. 

\- Ты что! - Лютик недоуменно посмотрел на Геральта. - Ещё сорок минут до закрытия. 

\- А я никуда не тороплюсь. 

Геральт сунул баристе купюру, а сам пошёл к машине за ноутбуком. Спорить с ним было бесполезно. Лютик отвернулся к полке с чашками, пряча улыбку в уголке губ. Пусть это продлится недолго, может пару недель, но стоило насладиться моментом. Потом детектив закончит расследование, уедет, а Лютик будет вспоминать эти уютные вечера и ночи, которые он провёл с Геральтом, пусть всего лишь в качестве помощника. 

Остаток вечера прошёл приятно. Детектив расположился за ближайшим к стойке столиком, потягивая свой эспрессо, и читал что-то на ноутбуке. Лютик сидел за кассой, подперев голову рукой и рассматривал мужчину. Вчерашнее приключение казалось невероятно далёким, как будто нереальным, а грозившая опасность - смешной и нелепой. Сейчас было абсолютно спокойно. Геройствовать снова пока не хотелось, но если вдруг Геральт попросит...

Через какое-то время он поделился с Лютиком информацией из отчёта, который так внимательно читал. По просьбе детектива мобильник Мелиссы изучили и нашли ту смс-ку, про которую говорил Юджин. Предположительно, она была отправлена в день смерти девушки. У баристы только табун мурашек по спине пробежал от этой новости и он постарался скорее забыть об этом. 

Когда Лютик закончил с работой, сил у него уже совсем не осталось. Где-то внутри было малодушное желание сымитировать обморок, чтобы детектив опять его донес своими сильными руками до машины. Тот, видимо, почувствовал неладное.

\- Кстати у меня для тебя сюрприз, - протянул Геральт. 

\- Какой? - Лютик тоскливо взглянул на детектива.

\- Сам посмотри, - Геральт открыл дверь машины. 

Лютик только покачал головой. Издевается ещё. Детектив усмехнулся и потянулся к чему-то внутри салона. В ночи зазвенела нота ми. 

\- Детка! - Лютик чуть не подпрыгнул. - Моя гитара! 

Тут уже детектив не сдержал смеха, когда увидел с какой скоростью Лютик оказался в машине в обнимку с музыкальным инструментом. 

\- Но как? - на глазах музыканта блестели слезы. Он уже мысленно попрощался с любимой гитарой. 

\- Съездил с утра и забрал, - пожал плечами Геральт. - Она там так и лежала.

\- Спасибо тебе огромное! - Лютик был ужасно благодарен. - Она правда для меня много значит.

\- Ты... - Геральт замялся. - Ты хорошо играешь. 

Лютик смущённо запустил руку в волосы. Конечно, детектив слышал его игру вчера на вечеринке. Но это было так, для развлечения. И чувства он вкладывал в ту игру определенные. Хотелось, чтобы Геральт услышал в его исполнении что-то более проникновенное. Лютик решил, что обязательно ещё сыграет детективу, да так, что он прочувствует всё то, что так трудно передать словами.

Сев в машину, Геральт не торопился заводить мотор, а о чем-то размышлял. Он держал руки на руле и смотрел куда-то вдаль. Лютик отложил гитару на заднее сидение и устроился на переднем поудобнее, приготовившись подремать.

\- Вот я не понимаю. Может ты объяснишь? - Геральт повернулся к парню. 

\- Чего объяснить? - он сонно приоткрыл один глаз. 

\- Если ты захочешь бросить своего парня... - Лютик открыл второй, - Или девушку... То что ты сделаешь в первую очередь? 

\- Ну, - Лютик задумался, - Я бы сначала просто поговорил. Я думаю, всё можно решить, просто обсудив проблемы...

\- Нет, если прям решил бросить, - Геральт перебил. - Допустим, разговоры не помогли. Всё, ты очень зол и бросаешь его. 

\- Ну тогда, я наверное, выброшу всё, что напоминает мне о нём, - Лютик потёр глаза. - Подарки, фотографии, удалю его номер и попробую отвлечься на что-то другое. 

\- Вот-вот, - пробормотал детектив. - Я был в общежитии Мелиссы. Там везде их с Юджином совместные фотки. На последних каникулах они вместе ездили к её родителям. И она никому из знакомых не говорила о том, что хочет с ним расстаться.

\- Странно, - Лютик зевнул. - Как будто смс-ку не она писала. 

Геральт странно посмотрел на собеседника, но ничего не сказал, только пробарабанил пальцами по рулю какой-то незамысловатый ритм. Лютик зевнул ещё раз. Вдруг откуда-то с улицы раздался истошный вопль и громкий хлопок. Геральт, словно ищейка подобрался и выскочил из машины.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кто считал, сколько раз Лютик вздыхал за эту главу?))


	10. Chapter 10

У Лютика душа ушла в пятки. Адреналин хлестнул ледяной волной мурашек. Парень выскочил из машины вслед за Геральтом. Видно его не было, зато было слышно удаляющийся топот ног. Лютик рванул за ним. Сбоку хлопнула дверь и кто-то закричал. Вокруг было темно и как-то зябко. Лютику было страшно. Ноги гудели, но он сцепил зубы и постарался ускориться. 

Свернув пару раз, ориентируясь на звук, Лютик наконец увидел квадратик света из открытой двери. В нем блеснули белые пряди. Затем звук удара, возня, какой-то хрип. И снова топот. 

\- Помоги ему! - крикнул Геральт. И убежал за кем-то в темноту. 

\- Кому? - прошептал растерянно Лютик.

Он совершенно ничего не видел. Однако пройдя пару шагов, он наткнулся на что-то тяжёлое, но мягкое. Парень трясущимися руками полез за телефоном, чтобы включить фонарик. 

\- Да что же это... - он уже догадывался что увидит. 

На земле лежал мужчина. Из его рта текла струйка крови. На груди расползалось красное пятно. Лютик бросил телефон на землю и зажал двумя руками рану. Она пульсировала, теплая кровь рывками вырывалась между пальцами. Мужчина стремительно бледнел. Его взгляд был расфокусирован, губы кривились и дрожали. Лютику стало очень страшно.

\- Помогите! - крикнул он, чуть не плача. 

Телефон валялся рядом. В свете от его фонарика крутились пылинки. Надо всего-то протянуть руку и набрать номер. Мужчина закашлялся. Из его рта пошло ещё больше крови. Лютик навалился на рану всем весом. Он совершенно не знал как ещё помочь. Сзади раздались торопливые шаги и возгласы. Лютик не мог оторвать взгляда от лица умирающего мужчины. 

\- Пожалуйста, помогите! - у него дрожали руки. - Позвоните в девять-один-один! 

Кто-то сунул в руки Лютика какую-то тряпку. Он прижал ее к ране, но она мгновенно пропиталась кровью. С каждой секундой дыхание мужчины становилось всё слабее. Кто-то прибежал с фонариками. Рядом раздался тихий всхлип. На песке под мужчиной набралась уже лужа крови. Кто-то кричал. Лютик всё зажимал рану, но понимал, что этого недостаточно. Человек умирает. 

Казалось, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем по стенам вокруг заплясали отблески мигалок. Лютика насилу оттащили в сторону. Врачи окружили умирающего. Их руки двигались быстро и уверенно. Они подключали к мужчине какие-то провода, что-то говорили друг другу. Лютик уже не видел. Его руки мгновенно замёрзли и начали дрожать ещё сильнее. Из глаз сорвались слезинки. Дышать стало трудно.

Когда вернулся Геральт, Лютик не понял. Он просто почувствовал, как сильные руки прижимают его к мощной груди, гладят по голове. Он задыхался. Было холодно. 

\- Я его держал, - Лютик уже ревел вовсю. - А у него кровь. Я никогда раньше...

\- Тшш, - Геральт прижимал его к себе так сильно. - Всё закончилось. Ты молодец.

Лютик извернулся и глянул в сторону врачей. Лучше бы он этого не делал. По их лицам всё было понятно. Они выглядели расстроенными. Один врач устало собирал разложенное ранее оборудование. Другой закурил. Лютик вжался лбом в грудь Геральта.

\- Он умер, - всхлип. 

\- Да, - детектив, казалось, был спокоен. 

\- Ты догнал его? Ну того, который стрелял? - Лютик попытался заглянуть в лицо Геральта. Оно было очень сосредоточенное. 

\- Нет, - он отвернулся. - Я бежал за ним до леса, но дальше не смог. Слишком темно. 

\- Надо позвонить шерифу! - Лютик вытер слезы. - Надо найти его. Надо прочесать лес, он не такой уж и большой...

\- Я уже всё сообщил, - Геральт прижался щекой к макушке Лютика. - Успокойся, пожалуйста. У тебя стресс. 

\- Стресс? - парень попытался вырваться из захвата. - Стресс?? Чёрт возьми, да! У меня стресс! 

\- Успокойся, - детектив говорил спокойно и твердо. - Ты должен успокоиться. Всё хорошо. Я с тобой. Дыши через нос и считай до ста. 

Лютик решил всё-таки послушаться его. Он сидел в машине Геральта, смотрел со стороны как на место преступления приехал шериф с несколькими офицерами, как они разговаривали с детективом и несколькими оставшимися свидетелями. Усталость снова навалилась на мальчишку, но стоило закрыть глаза, как перед внутренним взором снова возникало лицо умирающего мужчины. Лютик вздрагивал, просыпался, и всё начиналось по новой. 

Наконец Геральт сел в машину и устало выдохнул. Его рубашка была вся в крови в районе груди и живота. Лютик сначала очень перепугался, но потом осознал, что это он сам испачкал детектива, когда плакал у него в объятиях. Опять всё повернулось как-то неправильно. Только утром он представлял себе как обнимается с детективом, и вот мечта его осуществилась...

\- Геральт, - почти прошептал Лютик. - Я сегодня утром видел этого мужчину. Он работает в антикварной лавке, да? 

\- Ну да, владелец вообще-то, - детектив напряжённо посмотрел на него. 

\- Он целовался с моей школьной учительницей, - Лютик чувствовал, что истерика где-то не за горами. - Он её ещё успокаивал, говорил, что всё будет в порядке...

\- Так, - Геральт схватил парня за плечо, - Держись. Сейчас ни о чём не думай. Завтра я всё-таки попрошу тебя дать официальные показания у нас в участке, но сейчас, пожалуйста, отдохни. Не думай об этом. Я отвезу тебя домой, и ты отдохнёшь, хорошо? 

\- Не хочу домой, - Лютик замотал головой. - Я не смогу уснуть. 

\- Выпьешь снотворного, - Геральт вздохнул.

\- Мне так страшно, - парень обхватил себя руками. - Останься со мной.

Детектив какое-то время грустно смотрел на Лютика. Он помнил свою первую увиденную смерть и прекрасно понимал, что мальчишка сейчас чувствует. Такого никому не пожелаешь. Это надо просто пережить. Желательно под чьим-нибудь присмотром.

\- Хорошо, я отвезу тебя к себе, - он завел машину. - Но сплю я сегодня на кровати, в кресле мне не понравилось спать.

Лютик только кивнул. Думать о пикантности ситуации уже не было сил. О том, как это выглядит со стороны тоже. О завтрашней даче показаний, о несчастной мисс Розалин, об убийце, о смерти, о крови - Лютик хотел просто забыть. Геральт видел в зеркале заднего вида лицо мальчишки, на котором отражались все эти невесёлые мысли. Детектив повидал за свою жизнь много всякого, но никогда никого не хотел утешить так сильно, как сейчас Лютика. Он не нашёл ничего лучше, чем включить радио. В конце концов, парень же любит музыку, она должна его отвлечь. По радио Джонни Кэш пел God’s Gonna Cut You Down. Геральт ужаснулся неловкости ситуации и поспешил выключить песню. 

\- Оставь, - попросил Лютик.

Он отстукивал пальцами ритм по коленке и смотрел в окно на бледные предрассветные облака. Они тянулись по небу мелкой рябью. На душе было скверно.


	11. Chapter 11

Засохшая кровь на руках Лютика неприятно стягивала кожу. Едва очутившись в номере Геральта, он побежал в ванну, чтобы скорее отмыться. Перед зеркалом выяснилось, что кровью пропиталась вся его одежда, а руки почему-то испачканы до локтей, хотя парень был уверен, что локти в процессе остановки крови умирающего мужчины вообще не были задействованы. Лютик раз за разом намыливал ладони и запястья, опускал их в обжигающую воду, но красные пятна отмывались плохо. И этот солёный запах. Вскоре он заполнил собой всё пространство маленькой ванной. За спиной музыканта Геральт устало стянул с себя рубашку. Его накаченные мышцы отражались в зеркале, и Лютик растерянно их разглядывал. Оба напряжённо молчали. 

\- Ты хочешь есть? - Геральт бросил рубашку на пол.

\- Нет, - Лютик проследил взглядом за тем, как детектив достает и натягивает чистую футболку. 

Его движения были спокойными и привычными. Конечно, это ведь его работа. Он, наверное, уже тысячу раз видел как умирают люди, и поэтому так хладнокровен. Всё-таки они из двух совершенно разных миров. Это спокойствие пугало Лютика. И при этом он поражался той силе, которая не давала детективу сорваться в истерику. Нужно иметь огромное мужество, чтобы смотреть в лицо таким событиям без страха.

\- Дай мне свою одежду, я пойду в прачечную, - Геральт напряжённо глянул на Лютика, поднимая с пола рубашку. - Ты точно ничего не хочешь? 

\- Спасибо, ничего не нужно, - сидеть в одних трусах в номере Геральта стало уже какой-то доброй традицией. 

\- Можешь пока надеть что-то из моего, - детектив рассеянно махнул рукой в сторону шкафа с одеждой за своей спиной. - Я скоро. 

И он ушел. Лютик открыл шкаф и недоуменно уставился на висевшую там одежду. Она вся была богатырского размера Геральта, и висела бы на стройном музыканте мешком. Хотя какая уже разница? Он нацепил первую попавшуюся рубашку, которая длиной была ему до середины бедра, и забился в кресло. Оно было действительно не очень удобным. Лютик задумался. Отбросив в сторону все переживания, надо понять суть произошедшего, а точнее связь этого убийства и смерти студентки Мелиссы. Связаны ли они вообще, или это два независимых случая? Хотя для такого маленького городка два убийства подряд - это из ряда вон. Это не могло быть просто совпадением. Возможно, их убил один и тот же человек. Хотя способы убийства разные. Мелиссу задушили, а мужчине выстрелили в грудь. Неужели тут орудует целая банда? 

Проснулся Лютик от соблазнительного хруста бумаги. Геральт как раз разворачивал на журнальном столике пакет с каким-то фастфудом. Тревожный запах крови, витавший до этого по комнате, перебивал аромат свежей картошки фри. Живот музыканта предательски заурчал. Геральт улыбнулся. Он сидел на краешке кровати и уже жевал что-то. Вдруг раздался звук вибрации. Геральт запустил руку в карман и вытянул свой телефон.

\- Да? - его лицо было сосредоточено. 

На том конце кто-то быстро затараторил. Детектив внимательно слушал и не перебивал. Думая, что он ничего не видит, Лютик стащил одну картошку фри. Она была ещё тёплая. Затем он уже открыто взял ещё одну и открыл соус. Геральт лишь рассеянно смотрел на эти манипуляции. Повесив трубку, он устало потёр лицо. 

\- Плохие новости? - Лютик морально уже готовится какой-то новой гадости. 

\- Нет, - Геральт вцепился зубами в бургер, который манил его уже минут десять. - Офицер отчитался по новому делу. Того человека звали Уилфред Лэксфи, если тебе интересно. 

\- Да уж, - Лютик невесело усмехнулся. - Я этого чувака на всю жизнь запомню. Главный мужчина в моей жизни. 

\- На надо зацикливаться, - слова детектива звучали невнятно из-за того, что рот его был набит едой. - Отвлекись на что-нибудь.

\- Напишу об этом песню, - музыкант взял ещё картошки. - Назову её "Полный пиздец".

Геральт хмыкнул. Он наелся и довольно откинулся на кровать. Та скрипнула под ним. Детектив сыто потянулся до хруста в костях и широко зевнул. Глядя на него, Лютику тоже захотелось зевать. Он перекинулся через кресло и щёлкнул выключателем света. В комнате, однако, стемнело не полностью. С улицы пробивался свет от фонаря, выхватывая во мраке очертания мебели. 

\- Давай сюда, тут много места, - Геральт махнул рукой. - Тебе надо хорошенько отдохнуть. Могу дать снотворное. 

\- А ты сам часто его пьешь? - Лютик сполз с кресла. 

Спорить сил уже не было. Он примостился на самом краешке кровати с другой стороны от детектива. Одеяло тот игнорировал, поэтому Лютик подгрёб его под себя.

\- Мне оно не нужно, - Геральт положил руку за голову и, будто в подтверждение своих слов, уже через пару мгновений размеренно засопел. 

Лютик поворочался немного. В голову лезли кровавые воспоминания. Чтобы немного отвлечься, он повернулся в сторону Геральта и стал его рассматривать. Мощная грудь вздымались в такт дыханию. А вот у Уилфреда Лэксфи грудь тоже вздымалась, пока Лютик зажимал на ней рану. Ну-ка хватит думать об этом! 

На шее Геральта висел какой-то медальон. Странно, раньше Лютик не обращал на него внимания. Приподнявшись на локте, он рассмотрел на медальоне волка, оскалившего зубы. Поэтому детектива называют Белым волком? Очень загадочно. Серебряная цепочка поблёскивала в свете фонаря, извивалась в колечках волос на груди Геральта. Лютику стало жарко. Этот восхитительный мужчина лежит так близко, его так хочется коснуться. Почувствовать тепло его тела, запустить пальцы в волосы на груди, коснуться сосков. Один из них так рельефно выделяется на фоне окна. Хотелось проследить на ощупь мышцы пресса, пересчитать все кубики. Лютик нервно сглотнул и отвернулся. Надо спать.


	12. Chapter 12

Следующий день был суматошный. Проснулся Лютик от звонка телефона Геральта. Тот с недовольным стоном разлепил сонные глаза. Спать хотелось неимоверно. Лютик лишь натянул одеяло на лицо, чтобы свет из окна и бормотание детектива не мешали. Тот что-то говорил, потом молчал, потом опять говорил. 

\- Подъем! - наконец бодро рыкнул Геральт. - Нам надо в участок. 

\- Ещё пять минуточек, - Лютик понимал, что это не поможет, но всё же попытался договориться. 

\- Никаких минуточек, - кровать качнулась, когда детектив с нее встал. 

Лютик распластался на освободившееся место и опять задремал. Приснился ему мультяшный волчонок в деловом костюме, который опаздывает на работу.

\- Вставай, кому говорю! - Геральт сдёрнул с Лютика одеяло. 

\- Нет, - тот лишь перекатился на живот и спрятал лицо в подушке. 

Детектив глубоко вздохнул. Придётся пойти на крайние меры. Он отбросил одеяло в сторону, поймал двумя руками ногу Лютика и потянул на себя. Парень не ожидал такого коварства и вмиг проснулся. Геральт злобно ухмылялся. Попытавшись освободиться из его захвата, парень понял, что это бесполезно и только постарался прикрыть рубашкой утренний стояк. Детектив тактично сделал вид, что ничего не заметил.В конце концов он убедился, что Лютик не собирается засыпать обратно и отпустил несчастную ногу. Телефон зазвонил ещё раз.

Лютик нехотя побрел умываться, а Геральт вышел из номера. Скоро он вернулся с охапкой чистых вещей. Лютик удивился, что от пятен крови на его кофте не осталось и следа, но времени выяснять, что за порошок использовали в прачечной, не было. Геральт уже заводил машину.

В полицейском участке невольного свидетеля и по совместительству народного героя первым делом накормили пончиками. Офицер с чашкой налил ему кофе и даже где-то раздобыл сливок. После этого шериф Куимби в красках описал, как свидетели вчерашнего убийства рассказывали о храбром юноше, который пытался спасти раненого человека. Лютик смущался, но продолжал слушать похвалы. Офицеры попросили его записать свои показания в бланк, а заодно и рассказать всё для них в мельчайших подробностях. Где-то на фоне Геральт просматривал какие-то бумаги и иногда поглядывал на Лютика. 

Было немного неловко объяснять, почему он сидел поздно вечером в машине Геральта, но тот как раз проходил мимо и рявкнул что-то про гитару, поэтому офицеры не стали расспрашивать дальше. Зато Лютик вспомнил про мисс Роделин, и ему принесли ещё один бланк, куда он написал про невольно подсмотренную сцену с поцелуем. 

Он ещё сидел над листочком в кабинете Куимби, когда в дверь тихонько постучали. И даже дождались разрешения шерифа войти, что вообще-то было несвойственно местным офицерам. За дверью оказалась хорошенькая хрупкая девушка с волнистыми золотыми волосами. Она кивнула шерифу. 

\- Дора! - тот даже подскочил. - Проходи, дорогая! 

\- Я не отниму у вас много времени, - она покосилась на Геральта, привычно расположившегося у подоконника. 

\- Это Геральт, детектив из Ривии, - Куимби вежливо улыбался. - И его информатор Лютик. Ребята, это Леодора Стедфилд, наши семьи дружат с незапамятных времён. 

Лютик зарделся как маков цвет, когда понял, что его уже и шериф считает полноправным членом расследования, и кивнул девушке. Её фамилия говорила о многом в этом городе. Геральт поздоровался более сдержанно. 

\- Тогда я бы хотела, чтобы они тоже присутствовали при разговоре, - Дора неуверенно перехватила в руках сумочку. - Это касается моего дяди. 

\- Конечно, милая, - по лицу шерифа пробежала тень печали. - Я соболезную. 

\- Он умер от удара несколько дней назад, - пояснила она для детектива. - Но я думаю, это не совсем так. 

\- Мы провели вскрытие, - покачал головой Куимби. - Это точно был удар. 

\- У него было хорошее здоровье, - на лице девушки отразилось отчаяние. - Он ни на что не жаловался. Он сам управлял частным самолётом неделю назад. Ничто не предвещало беды. 

\- Так бывает, - вздохнул шериф. 

\- Но в день смерти он был очень взволнован, - она умоляюще взглянула на Геральта. - Я думаю, что кто-то сообщил ему что-то такое, от чего сердце не выдержало. 

\- Это будет очень сложно выяснить - Геральт нахмурился. 

\- Он ездил по делам в тот день. Потом вернулся, поработал в кабинете какое-то время, после этого лег спать, не поужинав, а наутро... - Дора прикрыла рот ладошкой. 

\- Давай я отправлю офицера, чтобы он допросил сотрудников в конторе? - Куимби вышел из-за стола и погладил девушку по плечу. 

\- Я ни на что не рассчитываю, - всхлипнула она. - Я лишь хочу узнать правду. 

Шериф увел ее, а Лютик посмотрел на Геральта. Вообще-то он был не особенно рад, что вовремя не смылся из кабинета и застал эту практически интимную сцену. Девушку было жалко, кажется она действительно любила дядю. Что-то вокруг музыканта в последнее время стало происходить много драматических событий. Каждый день что-то новенькое. Геральт отвернулся к окну и наблюдал как шериф разговаривает с девушкой на парковке. 

Не успел Мерседес Леодоры отъехать от участка, как на пороге появилась ещё одна женщина. Увидев её, Лютик сразу понял, что она родственница погибшего вчера мужчины, Уилфреда Лэксфи. Что-то в чертах их лиц было похожее: разрез глаз, морщинки у рта. Женщина была тоже печальна, но держалась стойко. Ее прямая спина, и твердый уверенный голос говорили о том, что она быстро смогла обуздать свою скорбь. Оказалось, что это сестра погибшего Патрисия, и она пришла лично, чтобы поблагодарить Лютика за помощь и пригласить его на похороны. 

Парень от такого предложения опешил. Он не до конца отошёл от вчерашнего ужаса, а теперь ему предлагают ещё раз посмотреть в лицо человеку, который умер у него на руках. Лютик хотел было вежливо отказаться, но Патрисия сказала только: 

\- Вы были с моим братом в последние минуты его жизни. Поэтому я бы хотела, чтобы вы были с ним и в момент прощания. 

Она ушла, а Лютик почему-то подумал, что она, наверное, каждое воскресенье ходит в церковь. Стивенс просто молча подошёл и похлопал бывшего одноклассника по плечу. Теперь уже настала очередь Лютика удивляться, потому что он был уверен, что этот очкарик и на милю к нему не приблизится добровольно. Хотя чуть позже в туалете он понял в чем причина. Из маленького зеркала над раковиной на него смотрел абсолютно несчастный парнишка. Под глазами залегли тени, а уголки рта вместо привычной улыбки были чуть опущены. Эдакий грустный Пьеро. А вечером ещё на работу. Лютик встряхнулся. Сам же хотел окунуться в гущу событий, так чего теперь страдать? 

Выходя из туалета, он услышал в зале общей работы смутно знакомый голос. Его обладатель ходил взад-вперёд и чуть не рвал на себе волосы. Офицер, работавший с ним и сам уже был на пределе.

\- Я это так не оставлю! Это преступление против нации! Дайте мне бумагу, я напишу заявление! - его крик сорвался на истеричную нотку. 

\- Мистер Ривертон, присядьте, пожалуйста, - процедил офицер сквозь зубы. - Я уже распечатываю вам бланк, не надо кричать. 

Чуть-чуть покрутившись рядом и послушав разговоры, Лютик вспомнил этого человека. Хотя лица его он до этого не видел, но музыкальный слух не подвёл. С этим человеком Геральт разговаривал в музее. Хотя тогда он говорил на несколько тонов тише. Вскоре появился и сам детектив. Выглядел он спокойным, но голодный блеск в его глазах подсказывал Лютику, что случилось что-то важное. Он хвостиком юркнул вслед за Геральтом в пустой кабинет шерифа. Детектив уже строчил что-то на ноутбуке. 

\- Ну, что там? - Лютик чуть не пританцовывал от нетерпения. 

Геральт странно на него посмотрел, будто оценивая можно рассказывать мальчишке подробности или нет, но в конце концов вздохнул и сказал: 

\- Из музея похищен документ, которым интересовалась Мелисса Рудж перед смертью. 

\- Чтооо? - у Лютика чуть глаза из орбит не вылезли. - Совпадение? Не думаю. 

\- Я тоже, - кивнул Геральт. - Сейчас надо получить разрешение, и тогда смотритель даст нам изучить копию. Я думаю, а этом документе содержится ключ к разгадке. 

Лютик задумчиво потёр подбородок. События начали закручивается в тугой водоворот, в центре которого находился Лютик. А может это ему только казалось? Надо написать про это песню. Тут уже набирается на целый альбом.

\- А как его украли? - музыкант напрягся. - Надеюсь, никто не пострадал? 

\- Успокойся, - Геральт победно щёлкнул на Enter и взглянул на Лютика. - Кто-то просто прошел в архив и взял нужный документ.

\- Неужели у них в музее нет сигнализации или типа того? - удивился музыкант. - Камеры какие-нибудь? 

\- Они довольно простенькие - пожал плечами детектив. - В этом музее не хранится ничего очень ценного, поэтому и система безопасности самая базовая. 

\- Ничего удивительного, - фыркнул Лютик. - Ладно, мне пора на работу. 

Он прихватил свою гитару и вышел из участка. Солнышко припекало. Было время обеда, но по ощущениям Лютика уже перевалило за полночь. Он бодро зашагал в сторону кофейни, на сколько возможно оглядываясь, и запоминал подробности. Всё-таки лучше перебдеть, чем недобдеть. В городе явно творилось что-то, пока непонятное, но потенциально опасное. Лютик думал. Мелисса интересовалась каким-то документом. Потом порвала с Юджином. Потом умерла. Потом документ украли. Владельца антикварной лавки застрелили. Глава богатой и влиятельной семьи умер. На сколько знал Лютик, полиция пока не стала объединять все эти смерти в одно дело. Но вдруг они взаимосвязаны? Нужно продолжать расследование. Лютик пообещал себе, что сделает всё возможное, чтобы поскорее докопаться до правды.


	13. Chapter 13

Вечером Геральт снова заехал к Лютику в кофейню. В этот раз бариста заметил его издалека, когда машина детектива ещё только остановилась на парковке. Довольно трудно было сдержать радостную улыбку и сделать хоть сколько-нибудь деловое выражение лица. 

\- Тебе как обычно? - спросил Лютик вместо приветствия. 

\- Да, - Геральт сразу бросил свой ноутбук на ближайший столик. 

\- А ты не хотел бы попробовать что-то новое? - Лютик закусил губу. - Я много чего умею. 

\- Например? - детектив хмыкнул. 

\- Ты любишь мед? - Лютик вообще-то давно уже хотел предложить это Геральту. - Можно добавить его в кофе со сливками и корицей.

\- Это пить-то можно? - детектив вздёрнул бровь. 

\- Конечно! - Лютик улыбнулся. - Давай я приготовлю, ты попробуешь, а если тебе не понравится, то я переделаю. 

\- Давай, - согласился Геральт. 

Он расслабленно развалился на стуле и открыл ноутбук. Лютик колдовал над чашкой и украдкой на него поглядывал. Хотелось тоже сделать что-то приятное для детектива. Два дня подряд он с ним носился, так что бариста чувствовал себя скорее обузой, чем бесценным помощником. Хотелось хоть как-нибудь это дело исправить. Наконец он закончил колдовать в кухонной зоне и сам принес заказ на столик Геральта. Тот с опаской покосился на чашку, потом на баристу и потом опять на напиток. Вот дурак. Не станет же Лютик его травить в самом деле. Хотя возможно, что детектив уже сталкивался с чем-то подобным. Непросто, наверное, после такого доверять кому-либо.

\- Ну ладно, - наконец решился он и взял чашку в руки. 

После первого глотка он нахмурился и сделал ещё один. Лютик занервничал. Почему он молчит? Только не надо заставлять себя из вежливости пить через силу, если не понравилось!

\- Ты знаешь, это очень вкусно, - Геральт взглянул на Лютика. 

\- Правда? - тот улыбнулся. - Тебе нравится? 

\- Да, - детектив кивнул. - Я никогда не пробовал такой кофе. 

\- Странно, - бариста сел на соседний стул. - Это довольно популярный рецепт, на сколько я знаю. 

\- Ну, я особо не интересовался, - Геральт пожал плечами. - Обычно я думаю о работе, а не о кофе. 

\- И что там с работой? - протянул Лютик. Это была довольно очевидная манипуляция. - Вы поймали убийцу Лэксфи?

\- Нет конечно, - вздохнул Геральт. - Ночью в лесу шансов было мало. Ребята Куимби, конечно, прочесали лес, на сколько смогли. Егерь местный тоже помог, но результата ноль. 

\- А идеи есть какие-нибудь? - Лютик оглянулся, чтобы убедиться, что их никто не подслушивает, и что никто не ждёт его у кассы. 

\- Из его лавки и из дома ничего не пропало, значит это не ограбление, - Геральт отхлебнул ещё кофе. - Я также допросил окружение Лэксфи. Врагов у него не было. Семьи тоже, только сестра. Ну и, скорее всего, любовница. Кстати учительницу твою я тоже хотел допросить, но не застал её дома. 

\- Понятно, - Лютик понурился. - Я тоже думал обо всём этом. Это очень странно. Такого количества смертей за такое короткое время у нас никогда не было. 

Геральт сосредоточено на него смотрел. 

\- Мне кажется, что между ними есть какая-то связь, - Лютик сам не заметил как наклонился вплотную к детективу. 

\- Вообще-то есть одна ниточка, - Геральт прищурился. - Лэксфи и Мелисса оба состояли в клубе походников. И Юджин кстати тоже. 

\- Это которые с палатками ходят? - бариста удивился. - Я видел таких ребят пару раз в городе, но сам никогда не ходил. 

\- Ну, этот клуб маленький, - Геральт что-то открыл на ноутбуке и повернул его к Лютику. - Вот их официальное сообщество на Фейсбуке. 

Парень стал рассматривать веб-страницу. Совершенно обычные объявления о расписании собраний, о забытых вещах, сводка погоды на месяц вперёд. Чуть ниже нашлось групповое фото на фоне небольшого палаточного лагеря. Лютик развернул фотографию на весь экран. Первым он заметил погибшего на его руках Лэксфи. Рядом стояла красная как помидор Беатрикс Роделин. Видимо, она обгорела на солнце.

\- Вот она, - Лютик ткнул пальцем в экран. - Мисс Роделин.

\- Точно, - Геральт кивнул и ткнул пальцем совсем рядом. - А это Мелисса и Юджин. 

Парочка стояла обнявшись. Выглядели оба очень довольными. Лютик не без зависти подумал о причине подобной радости, но вслух ничего говорить не стал. Многие друзья жаловались ему, что студенческая жизнь на кампусе совершенно не позволяет влюбленным проводить время вместе, но эти двое, видимо, нашли способ. На фото были и другие люди, которых Лютик, к сожалению, не знал. Пара крепких мужчин средних лет, несколько студентов, две какие-то женщины и всё. 

\- Мы уже установили личности некоторых из них, - Геральт гонял по дну чашки остатки кофе. - Но это нам мало что даёт. 

\- Их допросили? - разволновался бариста.

\- Да, но они ничего не знают, - Геральт указал на женщин.- Эти две вообще вышли из клуба.

\- Жаль, - прошептал Лютик, уходя к очередному посетителю. 

Они уже привычно проболтали до самого закрытия. Говорили о всякой ерунде: о кофе, еде, аллергии, плавании, фильмах. Говорил в основном Лютик, а Геральт его слушал, задумчиво уставившись в ноутбук и пролистывая стену сообщества до самых давних записей и обратно. Людей в кофейню сегодня вечером заходило мало, и бариста искренне надеялся, что это не связано со вчерашним убийством. Так ведь и обанкротиться совсем можно.

\- Послушай, - Лютик наконец набрался храбрости спросить то, что вертелось на языке весь вечер, - Я всё-таки хочу сходить на похороны Лэксфи. 

\- Ну, почему бы и нет, - Геральт закрыл ноутбук. 

\- Но мне одному страшно, - Лютик сложил бровки домиком. - Если ты не сильно занят завтра, сможешь сходить со мной? 

Геральт нахмурился. 

\- С меня кофе, - Лютик сложил руки в умоляющем жесте. - Пожалуйста! 

\- Только если с мёдом, - вздохнул детектив. 

\- Йес! - бариста победно швырнул на стойку полотенце, которым до этого протирал чашку. 

И опять Геральт предложил довезти его до дома, а Лютик опять согласился. С некоторым содроганием, конечно, вдруг сегодня вечером ещё кого-нибудь убьют. Однако в этот раз всё прошло спокойно, поэтому, увидев дверь своего дома, бариста даже немного удивился. Он чувствовал себя Алисой, вернувшейся из страны чудес домой. 

Вылезать из машины и прощаться с детективом решительно не хотелось. Поэтому Лютик просто сидел и дёргал ниточки из дырки на коленке джинсов. Внутри было тепло и щекотно, и парень чувствовал, что если он сейчас уйдет, то это приятное чувство пропадёт. Геральт молчал и лишь поглядывал на смущённое покрытое румянцем лицо Лютика. 

За свою жизнь Геральт так и не научился читать людей, как это делают многие. Это как какой-то дар. Смотреть на человека и понимать что он чувствует. Для детектива это важное умение, хотя Геральт справлялся и без этого. Где не хватало социальных навыков, помогала интуиция. Где надо было манипулировать на уровне эмоций, всегда находился кто-то из коллег, кто делал это лучше, и охотно помогал. Только вот на личном фронте таких помощников не было. Геральт был один, и глядя сейчас на Лютика, он это остро осознавал. Но раньше это знание не причиняло такого дискомфорта. Детектив смотрел на парня на соседнем сидении и совсем ничего не понимал. Не понимал Лютика и не понимал себя. 

Почему этот мальчишка так упорно лез к нему и продолжает сейчас? И почему сам Геральт принял тогда его помощь, хотя прекрасно мог справиться и сам? Теперь же он стал замечать, что беспокоится о своём информаторе, не хочет его оставлять одного, пока убийца не найден. Разгадка где-то близко, крутится на кончиках пальцев. Но вместе с этим повышается и градус опасности. Половина города видела, как Лютик пытается остановить кровотечение у мистера Лэксфи и как потом Геральт успокаивал мальчишку. Убийца тоже мог знать об этом. 

\- Послушай, - Геральт строго посмотрел на Лютика. - Я сейчас вызову патрульную машину, они будут дежурить неподалеку. Так, на всякий случай. 

\- Ты думаешь, меня попытаются убить? - Лютик обречено взглянул на детектива.

\- Я думаю, что мне так будет спокойнее, - Геральт поморщился. - Звони мне если что.

Лютик ухмыльнулся. Вот это прогресс! А стоило всего-то чуть не умереть один раз и как следует прореветься, и сердечко детектива не устрояло. Тем временем Геральт связался с участком и вызвал патруль, рыкнул Лютику сидеть на месте и ждать, пока они приедут. Парень против не был. Дырка в коленке расползалась. Детектив смотрел на это и удивлялся какие хрупкие у Лютика колени. 

Когда патрульная машина подъехала, Геральт растерянно пробормотал, что ему пора и выставил Лютика вон. Тот смотрел уезжающему детективу вслед и вздыхал. Как же с ним тяжело. Но при этом и как-то одновременно легко. Офицер из машины помахал Лютику, и, присмотревшись, он понял, что это офицер Грейвз. Махнув ему в ответ, музыкант поплелся домой, где его уже ожидали взволнованные соседи. 

\- Ты где пропадал? - воскликнул Вудроу. 

\- Мы слышали что произошло, - Майки неловко переминался с ноги на ногу. - Ты не пострадал? 

\- Да с чего бы мне? - ухмыльнулся Лютик. 

\- Говорят, там была перестрелка, - Майки пожал плечами. - Много крови, несколько раненых.

\- Ты посмотри на его довольную рожу! - хохотнул Вудроу. - С ним точно всё в порядке.

\- Больше слухам верь, - хмыкнул Лютик, пытаясь протиснуться через порог. 

\- Значит и про детектива неправда? - Майки всё не унимался. 

\- А что говорят? - Лютик насторожился. До этого он снимал кроссовки, но теперь застыл на одной ноге. 

\- Ну, что он к тебе клеится, - смутился Майки. 

\- Да! То руку тебе на плечо положит, то обнимет, - воскликнул Вудроу с лицом победителя. 

\- И ты два дня не ночевал дома, - подвёл итог Майки. 

\- И вы вместе в отеле были, - подмигнул Вудроу. Лютик сделал страшное лицо. - Мне так Бекки сказала! Она там в прачечной работает. 

\- Ах вот как, - Лютика бросило в жар, потом в холод. - Вы уже без меня всё решили. Да вы!.. Да я!.. Я ему в расследовании помогаю! 

\- А чего покраснел тогда? - улыбнулся Майки. 

\- Бесите вы меня, - прошипел Лютик. 

\- Да брось, мы же по-доброму, - потянул Вудроу. 

\- Ничего вы не понимаете, - Лютик протопал к своей комнате и хлопнул дверью. 

Быстро уснуть не удалось. В голове пульсировала лёгкая обида на друзей и их едкие слова. "То руку на плечо положит, то обнимет..." Неужели со стороны это выглядит именно так? Лютик пытался вспомнить всё, что Геральт делал или говорил ему. Ничего такого уж компрометирующего не было. Ну кроме того, что детектив его раздел, но Лютик этого не помнил, поэтому не считается. Хотя, наверное, это всё же больше, чем могут позволить себе просто знакомые. 

Он перевернулся на другой бок. Может ли значить такое поведение детектива, как симпатия? Ладно Лютик, душа на распашку, все мысли в песнях. Но Геральт? Как понять, чего хочет он? И желательно так, чтобы детектив понял чего хочет сам Лютик. Да в чём проблемы? Просто подошёл, взял за руку, уверенно сказал "мой". Ага, и получил за это в бубен. Страшно подходить к такому суровому копу со своими голубыми фантазиями. Но что он теряет? В конце концов, Геральт всё равно уедет отсюда. Надо лишь дождаться подходящего момента. 

В памяти всплыла вздымающаяся от дыхания грудь Геральта, его медальон и крупный сосок. Это ужасно возбуждало. Лютик закусил губу. Он вспомнил дыхание Геральта на своём лице, когда он успокаивал его над мертвым телом Лэксфи. Если абстрагироваться от контекста ситуации, но ощущения в целом были волнующие. Лютик робко коснулся своего члена сквозь бельё. Он был напряжен и истекал смазкой. Парень зажмурился. Господин детектив, что же вы делаете со мной? Он медленно начал водить рукой вверх-вниз. Интересно, какой член у Геральта? Наверное такой же большой, как и он сам. Лютик нервно сглотнул. Хотелось провести по нему рукой, попробовать на вкус, почувствовать внутри. И эти сильные руки. Их прикосновения всегда будоражили Лютика. Такие сильные и при этом аккуратные, трепетные. Как бы он касался его бёдер? Так же легко или жадно, с напором? Парень закусил край подушки, чтобы не застонать. Перед глазами рассыпались звёздочки, а в ушах звучал глубокий звучный голос детектива.


	14. Chapter 14

С утра Лютик порхал по кухне в прекрасном настроении. В термосе на столе уже стоял готовый кофе с мёдом, но влюблённый бариста придумал кое-что ещё. Рядом сидел помятый ото сна Вудроу и скептически поглядывал на соседа. Тот уже успел принять душ, и теперь его влажные волосы завивались кудряшками. Лютик просто сиял, был бодр и свеж, аппетитно пах цитрусом, кофе и немного корицей. Вудроу ворчал, что он будто на свидание собирается. 

\- Нет, ну что ты! - парень только махнул рукой. - Это похороны, очень грустное событие. 

\- Да, по твоей веселой физиономии заметно, - Вудроу принюхался. - Что это у тебя там? 

\- Секретный ингредиент, - Лютик улыбнулся и старательно перемешал жидкость в большой чашке. - Я нормально выгляжу? 

\- Как жених, - закатил глаза сосед. 

Лютик откопал в недрах шкафа черные джинсы и рубашку, которые уже сто лет не надевал. Они отлично подчеркивали фигуру парня, и обычно он редко их носил, предпочитая на каждый день что-то более свободное и демократичное. Поэтому сосед смеялся и цокал языком, когда бариста пробегал мимо него к холодильнику за очередным ингредиентом. Вудроу не обошёл вниманием и тот факт, что в рюкзаке Лютика, лежавшем на свободном стуле, виднелся тюбик смазки и пара презервативов. 

\- Я просто с надеждой смотрю в будущее, - Лютик покраснел. - Мало ли что. 

\- Ну тогда удачи, - Вудроу усмехнулся. - Там кстати детектив приехал. 

За окном действительно виднелся Форд Геральта. Сам он вышел из машины и направился к офицеру Грейвзу, чтобы поболтать. Лютик перелил дымящийся напиток в ещё один термос. Потом подцепил с края чашки капельку и сунул палец в рот. Получилось неплохо, детективу должно понравиться. 

Тот обернулся на радостный возглас моментально, как только Лютик показался на пороге. Под его пристальным взглядом было как-то неловко подходить к машине. И ещё этот Грейвз. Он, видимо, не спал всю ночь и теперь сварливо оглядывал свежего и напомаженного паренька. Тот лишь неловко кивнул ему. Офицер пожал руку Геральту и уехал, а детектив сел в свою машину. 

\- Ты хорошо выспался? - детектив оглядел Лютика ещё раз. 

\- Да, просто отлично, - он постарался не вспоминать в подробностях с какими мыслями вчера засыпал. - А ты? 

\- Я работал. Проверял историю покупок с банковской карты Мелиссы Рудж, - Геральт зевнул. - Кстати ты обещал мне кофе. 

\- Да, всё с собой, - Лютик полез в рюкзак. - То есть ты совсем не спал? 

\- Пару часов, - Геральт не хотел признаваться, что просто валялся без сна и думал о Лютике в целом и его коленках в частности. - С мёдом? 

\- Ну, тут есть с медом и есть с перцем, - он показал детективу два термоса. - Какой хочешь? 

\- Что, прости, с перцем? - Геральт сразу взбодрился. - Ты отравить меня решил? 

\- Нет, это правда очень вкусно! - Лютик разволновался. - На вот, попробуй. 

Он открутил крышечку и налил в неё темную жидкость. По салону автомобиля разнёсся острый запах кофе и специй. Геральт взял предложенный ему напиток, но смотрел на него с опаской. После первого глотка он сделал перерыв и задумчиво смотрел на Лютика. 

\- Это необычно, но приятно на вкус, - детектив глотнул ещё. - Никогда бы не подумал, что перец можно класть в кофе. 

\- Ага, там ещё табаско. Чувствуешь? - Лютик усмехнулся шокированный моське детектива. 

\- Да, что-то есть, - через пару минут сказал Геральт. - Ладно, пора ехать, а то опоздаем. Показывай где тут у вас кладбище. 

Он отдал крышку Лютику и завел мотор. Тот аккуратно закрыл термос и открыл на телефоне карту, чтобы сверяться по ней. Сам он бывал на кладбище от силы пару раз, и не сказать, чтобы очень хотел туда возвращаться. Всё-таки от осознания того, что там под землёй везде лежат мертвые люди, по спине всегда бежали мурашки. Геральт же выглядел совершенно спокойным, и Лютик в который раз поразился его выдержке. 

Приехали они как раз к началу. Собралось не очень много людей, видимо, только самые близкие люди плюс Лютик и Геральт. Они стояли с краю и тихо слушали что говорил священник. Он зачитал какой-то отрывок из священного писания, потом добавил от себя, что Лэксфи прожил достойную жизнь. В этот момент сестра Уилфреда уронила скупую слезинку и тут же смахнула её кружевным платком. 

Лютик внимательнее оглядел толпу. В ней не было видно мисс Роделин, хотя он ожидал её увидеть. Ещё пару дней назад эти двое целовались прямо на улице, а теперь она даже не пришла на его похороны? Какие странные отношения. 

\- Ты тоже не видишь мисс Роделин? - шепнул Лютик детективу. 

Геральт кивнул. Вид он имел абсолютно спокойный и собранный, будто он был в кабинете шерифа Куимби, просматривая какие-то бумаги, а не на кладбище. Хотя так, наверное, и было. Подобная церемония для него - это отличная возможность собрать ценные данные. Лютик стал внимательнее присматриваться к присутствующим. 

\- Ты думаешь они тоже расстались как Юджин и Мелисса перед смертью? - Лютик прикрыл ладошкой рот, потому что какая-то женщина неодобрительно на него покосилась. 

\- Не знаю, - Геральт подождал, пока женщина успокоится и отвернется. - Мы не можем с ней связаться. Она не появляется на работе и не отвечает на звонки. 

Лютик какое-то время стоял в оцепенении. Это ли не первый признак того, что что-то случилось? Может быть, убийца расправился не только с Уилфредом Лэксфи, но и с его девушкой Беатрикс Роделин. Только первому преступлению были свидетели, а второму нет. Или она сама и есть убийца? Эмоции Лютика вмиг отразились на его лице, поэтому Геральт поспешил его успокоить:

\- Мы вот-вот должны получить ордер на обыск в её доме. Может найдем чего-нибудь, - он нахмурился. - Но лучше, конечно, если она сама выйдет на связь. 

Лютик кивнул. Церемония подходила к концу. Патрисия Лэксфи бросила в могилу горсть земли. За ней потянулись и остальные. У Лютика на глаза навернулись слезы, когда подошла его очередь. Лицо умирающего мужчины всё ещё стояло перед его внутренним взором. Музыкант буквально чувствовал, что внутри него что-то навсегда изменилось после этого случая.

Геральт же сохранял своё железное спокойствие. Но внутри ему хотелось кричать. Убийство требовало отомщения. Преступника нужно найти во что бы то ни стало, и это в его, Геральта, силах. За этим он сюда и приехал. Нужно постараться как можно быстрее найти убийцу, чтобы такого больше не повторилось. Все уже разошлись, а детектив всё стоял над свежей могилой. Лютик подошёл вплотную и тронул его за локоть. Он ещё ни разу не видел Геральта таким задумчивым. 

\- У тебя всё получится, - парень как будто прочитал его мысли. - Ты обязательно раскроешь это дело. 

\- Надеюсь, - вздохнул детектив.

Они побрели вдоль надгробий. Погода стояла отличная, и если забыть зачем они здесь, то эту прогулку действительно можно было бы считать свиданием. Лютик от таких мыслей только раскраснелся. Всё-таки Вудроу оказался частично прав. 

На лавочке под раскидистыми ветвями какого-то дерева сидела грустная Леодора Стедфилд. Лютик сначала не заметил её из-за дерева, а когда подошёл ближе, уже было поздно. Нужно было хотя бы из вежливости поздороваться. Прямо перед лавочкой красовалось большое новенькое надгробие. "Фиравус Стедфилд" было написано на нём. Видимо, это и есть дядя Доры, решил Лютик.

\- Я теперь прихожу сюда, когда мне грустно, - призналась девушка. - Столько всего навалилось в последнее время. 

Лютик сел рядом и погладил ее по плечу. Было неловко. Он не ожидал подобной откровенности от одной из богатейших жительниц города. Их семье принадлежало несколько небольших лесоперерабатывающих фабрик, производство элитарной мебели, какие-то акции и большой особняк за городом. При этом члены семьи Стедфилд вели достойную жизнь, поэтому их уважали везде. Леодора всхлипнула. Лютик порылся в рюкзаке и достал пачку салфеток, протянул одну девушке. Она благодарно кивнула. 

\- Юрист отца решил уволиться, - Дора вытерла пару слезинок со щеки. - А я надеялась, что смогу положиться на него. Столько дел теперь, а всё лежит на мне. 

Лютик покивал. Вообще-то он ничего не смыслил в этом, у него в жизни не было личного юриста и он даже не представлял зачем это нужно. Парень взглянул на Геральта. Тот выглядел не менее растерянным. 

\- Дядя сделал ему репутацию, - девушка громко высморкалась. - Теперь Виктора Катавски все знают. 

\- Знакомое имя, - насторожился Геральт. Он похлопал себя по карманам куртки и вытащил сложенный в несколько раз листок. 

Это оказалась фотография клуба походников, которую они с Лютиком вчера рассматривали в кофейне. Сзади карандашом были подписаны имена. Геральт покрутил листок в руках и отдал его в руки Леодоре.

\- Это ваш юрист? 

\- Ну, скоро уже будет не мой, но да, это он, - девушка даже немного успокоилась. - А почему вы спрашиваете? 

\- Не знаю пока, - Геральт нахмурился. - Но мне это всё не нравится. 

Он тотчас достал телефон и отошёл чуть в сторону, чтобы спокойно поговорить. Лютик улыбнулся Доре. Хотелось как-нибудь ее поддержать, но она уже и так стала приходить в себя. 

\- Простите за эту сцену, - она неловко сжимала салфетку в руках. - Я не хотела обременять вас. 

\- Нет, что вы, - Лютик запустил пальцы в свои волосы. - Я представляю каково вам сейчас.

\- Я, пожалуй, пойду, - она встала со скамейки. - Простите ещё раз. 

Лютик смотрел девушке вслед, когда вернулся Геральт и сел на её место. Детектив казался несколько взбудораженным. Он энергично сжимал в руках телефон, так что Лютик опасался за сохранность бедного гаджета. Он ведь ни в чем не виноват! 

\- Тебе не кажется это странным? - Геральт посмотрел на баристу. - С этим клубом походников что-то не так. 

\- Двое погибли, - Лютик принялся загибать пальцы. - Одна пропала. Ещё один увольняется, но это ведь обычное дело, да? 

\- Так-то да, но в такое время, - детектив нахмурился. - Случайности не случайны. 

Он встал со скамейки и продолжил их изначальный маршрут. Лютик поспешил за ним. Надгробия в этом месте попадались уже реже, видимо этому участку ещё только предстояло заполниться. 

\- Я установил слежку за оставшимися членами клуба, - продолжил Геральт. Посмотрим, что нам это даст. 

\- А вдруг юрист этот убийца? - Лютик наконец нагнал Геральта и, шагая боком, заглянул ему в лицо. - Совершил преступление и теперь хочет смыться под... Ааа!...

Почва ушла у Лютика из-под ног. Земля качнулась, а в следующий момент он уже был прижат к мощной груди Геральта. Правая нога музыканта висела над пропастью свежей могилы, ещё ничьей, но уже разрытой для следующей церемонии. Левая стремилась туда же, съезжая по скользкой траве. И только сильные руки Геральта не давали Лютику упасть. Фактически детектив держал паренька на руках. 

В голове опять пронеслось, что Геральт очень сильный и при этом нежный. Лютику совсем не было больно, было скорее приятно. А ещё это тёплое дыхание на лице. Детектив приподнял его повыше, чтобы вытащить на надёжную землю. Ни о чем не думая, Лютик потянулся и коснулся горячих губ Геральта своими. Они были сухие и потрясающие. С лёгкой остротой после кофе с перцем. Волнующие, плавные движения, Лютик вкладывал в поцелуй всё, что чувствовал, что томило его вот уже несколько дней.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Рецепт кофе с перцем, если кому интересно:   
> https://youtu.be/RU3PfHo85zM


	15. Chapter 15

Дыхание перехватило. Геральт отстранился, заглянул Лютику в глаза. Те были огромными, словно небо, настороженными. На самом дне затаился страх, уж его-то детектив умел распознавать. На щеках парня горел шальной румянец. Он мелко дрожал в руках Геральта, словно мотылёк.

\- Неожиданное место, - Геральт поставил Лютика на землю. 

\- Прости, - пролепетал мальчишка и отступил на пару шагов. 

На левую ногу было больно наступать, но он не обратил на это внимание. Зато обратил Геральт и шагнул следом. 

\- Постой! - он протянул руку. 

Лютик не знал что теперь делать. Внутри как будто взорвался вулкан. Горячая лава текла от губ с солнечному сплетению и потом дальше куда-то в живот. Снаружи же всё заледенело. Ладони вспотели и уже замёрзли от лёгкого дуновения ветра. Колени тряслись, лодыжка болела. 

\- Не убегай, - Геральт предусмотрительно взял Лютика за локоть. Теперь он никуда не денется. - Всё в порядке.

\- Правда? - парень очень удивился. Он ожидал совсем другой реакции. 

\- Да, - детектив заглянул Лютику в глаза. - Ты тоже мне нравишься. 

Такая прямолинейность смутила Лютика. Он отвёл взгляд и покраснел. В его голове изначально не было никого плана по соблазнению детектива, лишь робкая надежда, что чувства взаимны. Такая слабая, что теперь, когда она оказалась реальностью, было непонятно что со всем этим делать. 

\- Я понимаю, что ты старше меня, и ты занят, и что ты скоро уедешь, - голос Лютика дрогнул. - Если ты не...

Геральт просто накрыл его губы своими, беря инициативу в свои руки. Это было неимоверно приятно. Лютик, такой живой и звонкий, смешливый и бойкий, трепетал в его объятиях. А детектив держал его, наслаждался чувством гармонии. Теперь всё встало на свои места. Эти странные, непонятные мысли, они все вели сюда. Чувство, которое томило сердце уже несколько дней, просто растворилось, переросло во всепоглощающую нежность. И плевать, если кто-то их увидит. Геральт будет биться за то, что ему дорого, если потребуется. 

Лютик совсем разомлел. В кольце теплых рук детектива он быстро согрелся. Умелые глубокие движения его губ будоражили кровь. Парень робко отвечал, пытаясь урвать немного воздуха. Он цеплялся за плечи Геральта, оглаживал их, и сам от этого плавился. Наконец Лютик набрался смелости и зарылся пальцами в копну волос детектива. Они были густыми и немного жёсткими, очень приятными на ощупь. Совсем как Лютик себе и представлял. 

И снова Геральт проявил инициативу. Он разорвал поцелуй, уверенно взял парня за руку и повел его прочь с кладбища. Лютик еле волочил ноги. Во-первых, в голове была сахарная вата, сладкая и лёгкая, так что думать и как следует контролировать себя было невозможно. Во-вторых, всё ещё болела лодыжка. Как бы того не хотелось, а поцелуй Геральта не волшебный, от ран не исцеляет. 

Детектив открыл заднюю дверь машины и усадил Лютика на сидение так, что его ноги торчали наружу. Тот даже не сопротивлялся. Следовало осмотреть поврежденную ногу. Геральт осторожно снял кроссовок и задрал штанину джинсов. Перелома, на сколько детектив мог судить, не было, зато уже наливался отёк, что было тоже не очень хорошо. Он достал из багажника аптечку, в которой имелся гипотермический пакет, который он тут же приложил к больной ноге. Нужно было ехать в больницу, чтобы там подтвердили, что всё в порядке. Поэтому Геральт не теряя ни минуты сел за руль и завел мотор.

\- Геральт? - подал голос с заднего сидения Лютик.

\- Да? - тот взволнованно обернулся и уткнулся губами в губы Лютика. Он легко чмокнул его и со смешком отстранился. 

\- Спасибо, - смущённо опустив ресницы. - Ты замечательный. 

Геральт хмыкнул. За что именно было спасибо он не понял, но уточнять не стал. В любом случае было приятно. Как псу, которого хозяин погладил по голове за принесённую палочку. Если такое сравнение вообще уместно по отношению к человеку, которого называют Белым волком или Мясником из Блавикена. Видели бы его сейчас коллеги из Ривии, у них бы точно был разрыв шаблона. 

Доехали они достаточно быстро. А вот в самой больнице пришлось немного подождать в приемной, и Лютик всё это время поил детектива кофе с мёдом, который ничуть не остыл в термосе. Когда Юлиана вызвали в кабинет, Геральт зашёл туда с ним. Лютик сидел спокойно, а Геральт стоял рядом с очень важным видом, как будто охранял по меньшей мере королевскую особу. Доктор побоялся выгонять постороннего из кабинета, поэтому когда во время осмотра он нажимал а разных местах на лодыжку, а Лютик недовольно шипел, детектив грозно сверкал глазами. В итоге врач сказал, что перелома нет, но всё равно нужно сделать на всякий случай рентгеновский снимок в другом кабинете. Туда уже Геральта не пустили и он топтался у двери, ожидая когда Лютика отпустят. Тем временем ему позвонили. 

Парень в итоге вышел из кабинета сам, без посторонней помощи. На ногу ему наложили фиксирующую повязку из эластичного бинта и рекомендовали поменьше напрягать ногу, тогда всё будет хорошо. После того как Лютик отрапортовал это детективу, тот раздобыл где-то кресло-каталку и довёз на нем краснеющего и ругающегося парня до машины. 

\- Это же пустяк! И зачем вот было?.. - пыхтел Лютик, пока Геральт усаживал его на переднее сидение. - Я бы и сам дошёл!

\- Врач тебе что сказал? Не напрягать ногу. Вот и не напрягай её. - Геральт был непреклонен. 

\- Ну он, наверное, имел ввиду танцы там какие-нибудь, бег, прыжки - Лютик всё не унимался. - Ходьба - это вообще естественное для человека состояние, это заложено природой...

\- Мне позвонил шериф, - перебил его Геральт. Эффект был моментальный. Парень замолчал и навострил уши. - Мы получили ордер и музей передал нам копию украденного документа. 

\- И что там? - глаза Лютика мерцали любопытством. 

\- Какой-то церковный документ. Список принявших постриг или что-то такое. Очень старый, двадцатых годов где-то, - Геральт ушел возвращать кресло, а Лютик задумался. 

\- И почему же его тогда нельзя было обнародовать? - спросил он, когда Геральт вернулся. 

\- Там было указано имя ныне живущего человека. Без его разрешения нельзя, - пожал плечами детектив.

\- Ему же должно быть уже больше ста лет, бред какой-то, - Лютик нахмурился. - Во сколько можно принять постриг? Лет в шестнадцать-двадцать? 

\- Ну где-то так да, - Геральт хлопнул дверью машины. - Но речь не об этом. Живущий сейчас человек не сам уходил в монастырь. Он был мимоходом указан в документе, что вот, дескать, у этого послушника ещё есть ниже перечисленные родственники, которым отойдет наследство, потому что монахам оно, вроде как, не положено. 

\- Хмм, - Лютик ничего не понял. - А кто там указан-то был? 

\- Фиравус Стедфилд.

Лютик ахнул.

\- Да, - продолжил Геральт. - Так что технически этот документ уже можно выставлять на всеобщее обозрение. Фактически его надо сначала найти. 

\- То есть его родственник ушёл в монастырь? - Лютик, кажется, начинал что-то понимать.

\- Старший брат Иревиан, - Геральт кивнул, - У них разница в возрасте лет двадцать была, потому что матери разные. И всё имущество старшего сына в таком случае полагается младшему. 

\- О-фи-геть, - проговорил по слогам Лютик. - Я и подумать не мог, что всё так сложно с этим постригом. 

\- Ну, - Геральт пожал плечами, - Сейчас всё проще. 

\- То есть что это получается? - Лютик разволновался. - Имеет этот документ какую-то юридическую ценность или нет? Зачем его вообще украли? 

\- Не знаю, - вздохнул Геральт. - Наши юристы ещё только разбираются с этим. Но уже понятно, что имея оригинал на руках можно как минимум продать его, потому что он ценен. Кому и куда - другой вопрос. 

\- Дела, - выдохнул Лютик. Раньше он и подумать не мог, что в их тихом городке могут разгореться такие страсти из-за какой-то бумажки. 

\- Я отвезу тебя домой, - Геральт строго посмотрел на Лютика. - Постарайся не напрягать ногу. И я пришлю ещё одну патрульную машину.

\- Ты уверен? - Лютик сложил бровки домиком. - Сегодня же всё было нормально. Зачем попусту людей напрягать? 

\- Это их работа, - парировал детектив.

\- Давай если сегодня всё тоже будет спокойно, завтра уже не будем никого дергать? - Лютик улыбнулся. Это подкупало. - Пожалуйста.

Геральт неоднозначно хмыкнул. Кто знает как там всё повернется. Одно было понятно точно: детектив теперь чувствовал полную ответственность за сохранность Лютика. И воспользоваться служебными полномочиями, если потребуется, он не стеснялся. В конце концов, у Геральта не только личный интерес к этому парню, он ещё и ценный информатор и свидетель. Таких надо особо беречь.


	16. Chapter 16

Дома было скучно. Геральт поехал в участок, а Лютика брать с собой на отрез отказался, чтобы не беспокоить ногу. А она уже даже не болела. Это было нечестно. Там как раз вызвали на допрос кого-то из городского земельного управления, чтобы он помог разобраться в ситуации с документом. Лютик, конечно, узнает подробности от Геральта позже, но хотелось всё и сразу. 

Детектив уехал, а дружные соседи с очень загадочными лицами пообещали ему, что о Юлиане они будут заботиться как о любимой бабушке, и напрягать ногу он точно не станет. Хотелось их стукнуть. Парень старался успокоить себя мыслью, что всё не так уж плохо. Друзья просто заботятся. А Геральт и так много для него делает. Мог ведь вообще ничего не рассказывать о ходе следствия, потому что он и не обязан в принципе. И вообще детектива самого могут наказать за то, что он посвятил в такие подробности обычного информатора.

Лютик лениво пожевал сэндвич, потом сел смотреть с Майки какой-то матч по телевизору. На работу сегодня не надо было, но выходной как-то не ощущался. Хотелось быть рядом с Геральтом, хотя бы просто даже сидеть в участке и смотреть на работу детектива. Неожиданно Лютик вспомнил, что имел вообще-то кучу планов по написанию песен, и сейчас как раз полно свободного времени. Он бодро поскакал к себе в комнату, чтобы заняться любимым делом. Гитара, привезённая Геральтом, ощущалась в руках как какое-то сокровище. Всё-таки детектив сам за ней съездил, не поленился ради музыканта. Лютик мечтательно вздохнул. Что там у нас планировалось? Песня про светлые волосы? А почему бы и нет, собственно. 

Мотив он выбрал весёленький. То, что нужно для легкомысленной песни влюбленного по уши человека. Лютик закрыл глаза и попытался вспомнить свои ощущения, когда он зарывался пальцами в шевелюру детектива. Сосредоточиться на тексте было непросто, в голову постоянно лезли какие-то глупости. 

Я вижу солнце, и жаркие лучи  
Нас согревают, ты только не молчи,  
Ты не молчи, скажи мне для чего  
Твой локон белый, словно молоко.

Твоих волос приятный аромат,  
Они прекрасны как весенний сад,  
Как первый снег, как пена на волнах,  
И я схожу, схожу от них с ума...

Лютик улыбнулся. Вроде получалось неплохо. Но сейчас будет ещё лучше. Он взял телефон и настрочил смс-ку Геральту: "Приезжай сегодня ко мне на кофе". В животе было щекотно, словно там порхали бабочки. Приедет ли он? 

Конечно, он приехал. И даже привез с собой что-то из еды, потому что время было как раз для ужина. Лютик предусмотрительно разогнал соседей по их комнатам, чтобы не крутились под ногами. Но сидели они там удивительно тихо, так что было очевидно, что они с интересом следят за развитием событий. Геральт же об этом либо не догадывался, либо умело делал вид, что ему всё побоку. Лютик сразу уволок детектива на кухню. 

\- Как нога? - детектив покосился на забинтованную конечность.

\- Отлично! - пострадавший демонстративно сделал несколько совершенно ровных спокойных шагов. 

\- Вот и славно, - успокоился Геральт.

\- Я не знал какой кофе тебе сварить, - признался Лютик. 

\- Давай опять с мёдом, - улыбнулся детектив, доставая из пакета свёрток в фольге. Внутри оказалась ароматно пахнущая курочка. 

\- Если тебе понравилось с мёдом, то должно понравиться и вот это, - Лютик достал с полки цветную коробочку. - Это халва. 

\- Чего? - не понял Геральт.

\- Ну, такая экзотическая сладость, - улыбнулся Лютик. - Мне друзья из путешествия привезли.

\- Делай, - махнул рукой детектив. Кажется, он уже перестал удивляться идеям Лютика. 

\- Как день прошёл? - спросил парень, разворачивая восточную сладость. Этот вопрос казался таким уютным и интимным, что стало даже как-то неловко. 

\- Нормально, - Геральт был занят открыванием коробочек с какими-то овощами и салатами, поэтому, кажется, не заметил смущения Лютика. - Приходил чиновник. Сказал, что оригинал документа сам бесполезен. Ну да, историческая ценность, ну да, для церкви может потребоваться, но это было так давно, что вряд ли.

\- И зачем тогда красть было? - проворчал Лютик.

\- Кто знает, - Геральт пожал плечами. - Вот свидетельство о передаче наследства, это другое дело. Оно раньше вместе с этим списком принявших постриг делалось. Если бы украли его, можно было бы оспорить распределение наследства как-нибудь через суд, но это сложно. 

Лютик покивал с умным видом, доставая блендер. На самом деле всё это казалось какой-то дряхлой бессмыслицей. Людей, которых это касалось, всё равно уже нет в живых. Так зачем ворошить прошлое? Он задумчиво взбивал в миске ингредиенты для кофе и удивлялся людской натуре, которая заставляет их придумывать себе самим какие-то правила, по которым надо жить, а потом их же нарушать.

\- А теперь самое интересное, - Геральт глянул на Лютика, когда тот закончил шуметь. - Это свидетельство по идее должно было храниться у покойного Фиравуса Стедфилда. Но его нигде нет. 

\- Чтооо? - у Лютика даже челюсть отвисла. 

\- Мы связались с Дорой, и она по нашей просьбе постаралась его найти, - детектив сложил руки на груди. - И не смогла. Кажется, ей сегодня предстоит веселая ночь. Ей и всем слугам. Будут искать по всему дому.

\- У нее есть слуги? - не понял Лютик.

\- Ну, я имею ввиду горничных, экономку, - усмехнулся Геральт. - Будет любопытно, если это свидетельство всё же не найдется. 

\- Я бы такую важную штуку в банк положил, - фыркнул Лютик. 

\- Там в первую очередь проверили, - возразил Геральт. 

\- И что же? - Лютик всплеснул руками. - Вот украду я, например, этот документ, пойду с ним в суд. А мне скажут: Иди, мальчик, откуда пришёл. Я ж никаким боком не могу претендовать на собственность этого Фиравуса. 

\- Ты-то нет, - хмыкнул Геральт. - Скорее всего это сделал кто-то приближенный к семье. Ну я так думаю. Иначе это действительно не имеет смысла. 

\- Как всё сложно, - Лютик наконец-то закончил свой шедевр и перенёс две стеклянные чашки с ароматным напитком на стол. 

\- Не забивай голову, - улыбнулся Геральт. - Лучше ешь.

\- А что этот брат? - не унимался Лютик, пытаясь отделить себе куриную ножку. - Как его...

\- Иревиан, - Геральт тем временем сразу приложился к кофе с халвой. - Неплохо. 

Он поднял чашку на уровень глаз и проследил за движениями частичек халвы внутри. Они плавно колыхались от его движений. Это завораживало. А Лютик тем временем следил за движениями детектива.

\- Ну, в общем мы отправили запрос в местную религиозную организацию, - Геральт поставил чашку на место и взглянул на Лютика. - Но было уже поздно, они вряд ли сегодня нам ответят. В лучшем случае завтра. 

\- Понятно, - парень вздохнул. - А у тебя не будет проблем из-за того, что ты всё это мне рассказываешь? 

\- Ну, если ты в сговоре с убийцей, то будут, - злобно ухмыльнулся детектив. - Ты ведь не в сговоре? 

\- Нет, - Лютик смутился. - Я в сговоре с тобой. 

\- Вот и хорошо, - Геральт кивнул. - А у тебя чего новенького? 

\- Ну, - Лютик оживился. - Я написал пару песен. Хочешь послушать? 

\- Ты сам сочиняешь? - удивился Геральт. - Я не знал. 

\- Я же тогда на вечеринке пел, - обиделся Лютик.

\- Ты же не объявил её перед тем, как начал петь, - пожал плечами детектив. - Звучала она очень профессионально. 

\- Вообще, я хотел бы стать профессиональным музыкантом, - признался парень. - А пока вот, оттачиваю мастерство. 

\- Это хорошая цель, - улыбнулся детектив. - Ты хорошо поёшь, играешь на гитаре, и внешность у тебя приятная. 

\- Правда? - Лютик зарделся. - Всё, пошли сыграю.

Он выскочил из-за стола и направился в свою комнату. Геральт - следом. Как только дверь за ними закрылась, он прижал Лютика к книжному шкафу, стоявшему прямо у входа. Короткий глухой рык (парень даже не успел испугаться), и детектив впился свои губами в его. Жадно, нетерпеливо, словно только этого и ждал весь вечер. Лютик теперь уже без стеснения принялся перебирать серебристые пряди на затылке Геральта. Песня, которую он написал, конечно была хороша, но всё равно не могла передать реальных ощущений, которые испытывал Лютик. Детектив неохотно отстранился и прошептал:

\- Весь день хотел это сделать.

\- Правда? - Лютик улыбнулся. Губы были приятно зацелованными. 

\- Да, - Геральт отступил на шаг. 

\- Я тоже весь день хотел. А мне теперь можно целовать тебя когда захочется? - Лютик лукаво прищурился. 

Геральт кивнул. Лютик приподнялся на цыпочках и сам потянулся за поцелуем. Всё-таки разница в их росте была ощутима. Это было очень волнительно, когда Геральт легко наклонялся к нему, а Лютик вытягивался в струнку.

\- Только не перед начальством, ладно? - опомнился Геральт. - Куимби мне задницу надерёт, если увидит, что я такого сладкого мальчика совращаю. 

\- Я всё понимаю, - Лютик хихикнул. - Ты здесь на работе. Я не стану мешать.

Детектив уткнулся лицом ему в волосы. Эта простота подкупала. Лютик в ответ обнял его. А потом долго играл ему на гитаре. Геральт сидел рядом и слушал, иногда улыбался, когда понимал, что в песне поется о нём. Это было странное чувство. Тебе посвятили песню. Раньше с детективом такого не случалось, он и подумать не мог, что когда-нибудь случится. А ещё они целовались, задевая струны гитары, и она жалобно звенела от того, что о ней забыли.


	17. Chapter 17

Остаться на ночь Геральт отказался. Сказал, что планирует ещё поработать, и что обязательно заедет завтра. Лютик очень просил приехать с утра, чтобы он сделал детективу кофе с собой. Лучше, чем в кофейне, да ещё и бесплатно. Геральт согласился. Снова вызывать патрульную машину он не стал, поддавшись на уговоры музыканта. Так что Лютик лег спать совершенно счастливый, не обращая даже внимания на Вудроу, скребущегося под дверью со своими шуточками. 

А утром он чуть не проспал. Снилось что-то совершенно непотребное, от чего пришлось ещё морально и физически отходить в контрастном душе. Поэтому Геральта на пороге он встретил ещё в пижаме, а кофе не был до конца готов. 

\- Подожди, я быстро! - Лютик убежал на кухню, а Геральт зашёл следом. 

По комнате витал приятный запах крепкого кофе, а вместе с ним какие-то свежие нотки, очень знакомые. Детектив заглянул из-за спины Лютика на рабочую поверхность и увидел свежие листочки мяты. Запах бодрил. Бариста рвал их на мелкие кусочки и кидал на дно термоса. Геральт не удержался и провел губами по трогательно открытой в вороте пижамы шее парня. Он засмеялся от щекотки. Геральт довольно продолжил исследовать возможности пижамы. Если несильно потянуть за рукав, то откроется бледное плечо, которое тоже надо обязательно зацеловать. Лютик довольно заурчал. Оставалось только перелить кофе в термос и при этом не облиться. Но он справился с этим, даже несмотря на волнующие руки Геральта, которые он положил ему на талию. 

\- Держи, - Лютик вложил термос в руку детектива. - А куда ты сейчас?

\- Ты не поверишь, - Геральт улыбнулся. - В лес. Поеду егеря допрашивать. 

\- А можно с тобой? - Лютик повернул голову, на сколько мог, заглядывая в лицо детективу. - Пожалуйста! 

\- Там не будет ничего интересного, - Геральт переключился на щеку Лютика, медленно и с чувством её целуя. - Тем более будет лучше, если ты не станешь попадаться ему на глаза.

\- Это ещё почему? - Лютик начинал расстраиваться.

\- Ну а вдруг мне покажется мало, и мы отправим тебя расспросить его? - Геральт серьезно взглянул на Лютика и отпустил его. - Ты же мой информатор. 

\- А я в машине посижу, - не унимался Лютик. - Могу лечь на заднем сидении, меня даже видно не будет!

\- Нет.

\- Ну пожалуйста!

\- Ты ведь не успокоишься? - усмехнулся детектив.

Лютик покачал головой.

\- Тогда одевайся быстрее, - вздохнул Геральт. - Жду тебя в машине. 

И он направился к выходу. Лютик, всё ещё не веря своему счастью, припустил в комнату. 

\- И ногу не напрягать! - крикнул с порога Геральт.

Парень только рассмеялся на это. Про ногу он уже совсем забыл. Времени решать что надеть не было, поэтому Лютик нацепил первое, что подвернулось под руку. А оказавшись в машине он с удивлением обнаружил на себе вчерашние джинсы и старую растянутую футболку. Оставалось только уверять себя, что это стиль такой. Тем более какая разница что на тебе надето, если ты едешь вместе с крутым детективом да допрос. На лице светилась дурацкая улыбка, но Лютик и не думал её прятать. Сейчас ему было хорошо. По радио мурлыкала Дина Вашингтон, за окном светило солнышко, Геральт сидел рядом, поглядывая иногда на Лютика. Что может быть лучше? 

Где-то через полчаса они доехали до кромки леса. Геральт сказал, что примерно в этом месте от него скрылся убийца Уилфреда Лэксфи. Как ехать к егерю дальше он представлял лишь в общих чертах, со слов шерифа и офицеров, которые прочёсывали той ночью лес. Лютик предусмотрительно перебрался со своим рюкзаком на заднее сидение и развалился там, на сколько хватало места. Порядочно проехав вдоль деревьев Геральт, наконец, увидел небольшую просеку, которая вела вглубь леса. Вокруг сразу стало как-то темнее и тише. Кроме раскидистых веток и голубого неба над ними Лютик ничего не видел, зато в зеркале заднего вида иногда мелькало серьезное лицо Геральта. Видимо, он готовился снова примерить на себя маску сурового копа. Но Лютик знал, каким на самом деле он может быть, и от этой разницы мурашки бежали по спине. Вскоре Геральт притормозил.

\- Сиди тихо, ладно? - Геральт заглушил мотор. - Я не думаю, что это займёт много времени, минут пятнадцать, не больше.

\- А если ты через пятнадцать минут не вернёшься? - испугался Лютик. Это всё выглядело как знаменитое киношное клише. 

\- Значит вернусь через двадцать, - вздохнул детектив. - Не волнуйся.

Он потрепал Лютика по волосам и вышел, а тот остался лежать тюленем в машине. Скоро стало скучно. Он достал телефон и принялся просматривать комментарии к последнему своему видео. Их было немного, зато все в основном положительные, что очень приятно. Однако в скором времени и они кончились. Хотелось хотя бы чуть-чуть приподняться и оглядеться. Но Лютик обещал Геральту, что будет сидеть спокойно, поэтому он продолжил лежать на месте. Зато рядом на сидении нашлась куртка детектива, в которой он был в первую их встречу. Лютик подгрёб её под себя и обнял. От нее пахло Геральтом. Такой приятный запах натуральной кожи (это, наверное, всё-таки запах самой куртки), шампуня, немного пота, немного бензина. И музыканту казалось, что где-то там совсем чуть-чуть есть терпкая нотка кофе, его, Лютика, собственная. 

Дверь машины резко открылась и в неё кто-то заглянул. Лютик сначала очень перепугался, чуть не вскрикнул, но потом понял, что это вернулся детектив. Он молча подмигнул мальчишке и сел за руль. Было видно как он махнул кому-то рукой и сдал назад. Потом развернулся и поехал обратно к нормальной дороге. 

\- Не скучал тут? - обернулся он на Лютика.

\- Немного, - он вздохнул. - Уже можно вставать? 

\- Лучше не надо, - Геральт напряжённо посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида. - Я скажу когда. 

\- У тебя классная куртка, - протянул музыкант, разгадывая пряжки на рукаве. 

\- Спасибо, - усмехнулся детектив.

\- Как всё прошло? - Лютик провёл пальцами по пряжке.

\- Ничего интересного, - Геральт нахмурился. - Как обычно "я ничего не знаю", "я ничего не видел". Странный какой-то егерь. Как можно не знать, что по твоему лесу какие-то походники шастают? 

\- К нам в школу как-то приходил егерь и рассказал как вести себя в лесу, чтобы не спалить его, - хихикнул Лютик. - Такой милый бородатый дядечка, да? 

\- Нет, у этого бороды не было. И милым он мне не показался, - Геральт свернул куда-то и проехал ещё немного. - Всё, можешь сесть нормально.

Лютик наконец приподнялся и огляделся. Лес вокруг был довольно густым. Не сказать, чтобы парень был знатоком дикой природы, но сюда, видимо редко наведывались люди. Только если походники. Если небо было безоблачным и ярким, то здесь царила темнота и какая-то даже сырость. Видимо, солнечный свет не мог пробиться через густые кроны деревьев. Геральт заглушил мотор и взглянул на Лютика в зеркало. Тот с интересом оглядывался по сторонам. Детектив неторопливо вылез из машины и пересел на заднее сидение. 

\- Иди сюда, - он похлопал по колену.

Лютику два раза повторять не надо было, он и сам считал, что они слишком долго уже не целовались. Поэтому как только он оседлал колени Геральта, они тут же слились в страстном поцелуе. Детектив был спокоен и силен, как океан. Лютик трепетал и вился, словно ветер, то припадал к губам, глубоко впуская в себя Геральта, то покрывал его губы и щёки невесомыми поцелуями. То почти до боли кусался и тут же зализывал повреждённое место. 

В очередной раз подавшись к детективу, Лютик понял, что ему в живот упирается плоть Геральта, возбуждённая не меньше, чем его собственная. От осознания, что на многие километры вокруг они одни, стало только жарче. Парень стянул с себя футболку и отбросил в сторону. Геральт тут же переключился на его ключицы. От его напористых губ чуть позже останутся следы, Лютик это чувствовал и наслаждался этим. Хотелось большего. Хотелось почувствовать детектива всего, дойти с ним до пика наслаждения. Геральт коснулся талии Лютика, невесомо провел по ней пальцами. Дальше он огладил поясницу и ниже, вдоль кромки джинсов. Они казались сейчас абсолютно лишними . Лютик положил руку на ширинку Геральта и провел по ней, вызывая шумный выдох куда-то в шею.

\- Ты хочешь меня? - голос Лютика был хриплым, порочным. 

\- О, да, - Геральт шепнул это в самое ухо мальчишки. 

\- Давай прямо сейчас, - Лютик прильнул к детективу так, что тот тоже смог почувствовать его возбуждение. - Пожалуйста, возьми меня. 

В ответ лишь короткий рык и треск молнии на джинсах Геральта. Из-под резинки трусов показалась его яркая, налитая кровью головка. Лютик бережно коснулся её, растер выступившую капельку смазки. Затем медленно облизал этот палец, следя за реакцией детектива. У него сильно расширились зрачки и дёрнулись пальцы, лежавшие на бедрах Лютика. Геральт подхватил его за ягодицы и приподнял, ловя губами правый сосок. Парень застонал и этот звук отразился от салона машины, заполнил ее. Детектив теребил сосок губами, оглаживал языком, легко кусал и отпускал, а Лютик плавился в его руках, с трудом пытаясь расстегнуть свои джинсы. Чтобы снять их потребовалась помощь, и Геральт аккуратно усадил парня на сидение спиной к двери, и, нависая сверху, помогал стянуть кроссовки и узкие штанины. А Лютик смотрел на член детектива и понимал, что ему сейчас, видимо, будет больно. Потому что одно дело представлять, что у твоего любовника большое достоинство, а совсем другое - попытаться его в себя принять. Это ещё хорошо, что Лютик успел с утра поиграть с собой в душе, и его вход ещё должен быть довольно растянут, иначе сейчас было бы плохо. Геральт тем временем уже успел облизать пальцы и запустить их между ягодиц своего информатора. Вторжение всё равно вышло сухим и болезненным, Лютик лишь закусил губу, чтобы не хныкать. И тут он вспомнил о смазке, которая так и валялась у него в рюкзаке. Быстро нашарив портфель на полу машины, парень выудил оттуда презерватив в скользкой упаковке и драгоценный тюбик, нетерпеливо открыл крышку. На щелчок обратил внимание Геральт и удивлённо взглянул на добычу в руках Лютика. 

\- А ты подготовился, - хмыкнул он.

\- Когда я думаю о тебе, мне это нужно, - дерзко улыбнулся Лютик. 

Внутри горел какой-то отчаянный огонёк, подгоняющий не останавливаться. Он выдавил немного смазки на свою руку и уверенно смазал дырочку, проталкивая внутрь к пальцу Геральта свой собственный. Реакцией на это стал стон сквозь зубы. Детектив забрал защиту и смазку, зубами разорвал упаковку презерватива и раскатал его по всей своей длине. Кажется, размер подошёл. Потом он щедро полил из тюбика на член, который дёргался и тёрся по животу. Внутри Лютика двигалось уже два пальца и вскоре он сам добавил третий. Боли уже не было. Геральт неторопливо дрочил себе, глядя как его палец появляется и исчезает внутри Лютика. Наконец он потянул парня к себе, закинул одну его ногу на плечо, а другую отвёл подальше, открывая себе больше доступа. Сам наклонился ниже, упираясь одной рукой в сидение рядом с головой Лютика, другой помогая себе войти. Сначала всё шло как по маслу, но постепенно двигаться стало труднее, а член парня начал опадать. Пришлось немного помочь ему, приласкать. Лютик мог только постанывать и стараться дышать глубже. Геральт почти полностью вышел, но потом сразу вошёл как было раньше. Или всё же чуть глубже? Лютик почувствовал теплую искорку внизу живота. Потом ещё и ещё одну. Геральт начал двигаться быстрее, задевая чувствительную точку внутри Лютика. Тот уже не стеснялся стонать в голос. Аккомпанементом ему служило развратное хлюпанье и скрип где-то в недрах машины. И громкое дыхание Геральта, на грани рыка. От одного него можно было кончить. Но этот изверг решил окончательно добить Лютика и снова принялся терзать его сосок. Внутри всё пульсировало, снаружи его сжимал своими крепкими руками детектив. Его стальные мышцы перекатывались под кожей прямо перед глазами Лютика. Этого оказалось уже слишком, и парень выстрелил спермой куда-то в живот Геральту. Мышцы вокруг его члена сокращались, Лютик выгнулся и закричал совершенно пошло, как раньше никогда в жизни не делал. Детектив толкнулся ещё пару раз, насаживая бёдра мальчишки на себя, и тоже излился внутри Лютика. Там всё пульсировало и горело. 

На руках Геральта всё ещё болталась рубашка. Лютик упирался затылком в стеклоподъёмник. Чей-то телефон вибрировал на полу. В конце концов Геральт нашел в себе силы подобрать его и даже прочитать имя, написанное на экране. Он принял звонок.

\- Да,... Да. Понял, сейчас приеду.


	18. Chapter 18

Лютик ещё пребывал в сладкой неге, когда Геральт нежно повернул его лицо к себе, чмокнул в губы и прошептал: 

\- Ты как? Понравилось?

\- Я... Да, - Лютик всё пытался отдышаться. 

\- Мне надо в участок, - детектив погладил большим пальцем парня по скуле. 

\- Что-то случилось? - тут же оживился Лютик. Он попытался сесть, но кожу на пояснице будто обожгло огнём. Видимо, он стёр ее об обивку кресел. 

\- Где болит? - Геральт перепугался и тут же немного неуклюже попытался помочь Лютику сесть.

\- Дай лучше салфеток каких-нибудь, - вздохнул Лютик. Всё-таки за хорошее в жизни приходится расплачиваться. 

Геральт потянулся к бардачку. Лютик извернулся и осмотрел поясницу. Да, вся кожа там покраснела, дома нужно будет ее чем-нибудь помазать. Что-то жёсткое упиралось в бедро. Парень выудил между подушек тюбик смазки и закрыл крышку. Оттуда уже прилично накапало на обивку. Детектив помог Лютику стереть с бедер потёки смазки и семени, украдкой глядя, как сжимается обратно дырочка после его вторжения. 

\- Так что там случилось? - Лютик чувствовал себя уже лучше, начиная привыкать к лёгкому дискомфорту. 

\- Дора нашла свидетельство. Но всё равно приехала в участок вся в слезах, говорит, что пропало что-то другое, завещание какого-то деда её дяди, что надо его найти, - детектив вздохнул. - Просила обязательно меня 

\- Я её понимаю, - с деланной ревностью сказал Лютик. - Да это всё юрист со смешной фамилией. 

\- Я тоже так думаю, - Геральт аккуратно стянул презерватив. - И я думаю, что можно уже его более детально прорабатывать. 

\- Это что значит? - не понял Лютик.

\- Увидишь, - усмехнулся Геральт. - Я отвезу тебя домой. В участок нельзя. 

\- Почему? - парень даже футболку, которую уже хотел было надевать, опустил. 

\- Там сейчас полный переполох, - детектив звякнул ремнём джинсов, натягивая их обратно. - Надо будет это всё быстренько разрулить, и тогда я приеду, ладно? А ты мне ещё что-нибудь вкусненькое сваришь.

\- Ладно, - Лютик кивнул. Лишней обузой тоже быть не хотелось. - Ты ещё тот кофе не выпил. 

\- В участке выпью, - пообещал детектив. 

Дорога обратно выдалась как-то дольше, если ориентироваться по внутренним ощущениям Лютика. Возможно это потому, что он знал, что в конце этого пути непременно будет расставание. Хоть и ненадолго, но сейчас думать об этом было тяжело. Он бы с радостью ещё повалялся с Геральтом в машине, а ещё лучше у него дома, на удобной кровати, понежился бы. А сейчас ему опять светит одинокая сублимация через музыку до конца дня. На то, что детектив закончит работу пораньше, надеяться не приходилось.

Дома Майки, увидев зацелованные ключицы соседа, чуть от любопытства не лопнул, и Лютику пришлось отбиваться от его вопросов почти физически. Хотелось сохранить случившееся втайне, только для себя, а не делать достоянием общественности. Потому что слухи в их городке быстро разносятся. А уж если это дойдет до начальства Геральта...

Лютик принял душ и задремал на кровати прямо в полотенце. Ему снился лес, и темные мокрые ветки деревьев обступали его со всех сторон, душили и тянули вниз. Когда казалось что воздух вот-вот кончится, парень проснулся, судорожно пытаясь вдохнуть. В комнате было жарко, словно в сауне. Он открыл окно и приложился лбом к холодному стеклу. На улице начинало смеркаться. Кто-то спешил с работы домой, кто-то шёл с шоппинга, неся здоровенные цветные пакеты в руках. Какой-то старик отдыхал на скамеечке неподалеку. Лютик вздохнул и отошёл от окна. Это всё потому что Геральта не было рядом, вот с ним бы ему кошмар точно не приснился.

Весь вечер ушел на то, чтобы нормально записать на видео одну из новых песен. Пальцы на грифе не слушались. Аккорды менялись местами. Лютик постоянно оговаривался, глотал слоги, в общем косячил как только мог. Но в итоге ему удалось смонтировать из нескольких кусочков кое-что стоящее. А тут и звонок в дверь раздался. На пороге Геральт стоял с пакетом еды и видом настоящего викинга. На улице снова зарядил дождик, по волосам детектива катилась вода, да и в целом выглядел он так, будто с кем-то дрался. 

Оказалось, что в участке у них состоялся целый мозговой штурм, чтобы понять взаимосвязь всех пропавших документов. Выяснилось, что братьям Фиравусу и Иревиану Стедфилдам их дед, Иоганн Стедфилд, завещал свой особняк и фабрику соответственно, и документ, подтверждающий это как раз и пропал. Далее Иревиан уходит в монастырь и всё полагающееся ему имущество переходит к его родному брату. В музее хранился список людей, решивших стать монахами, и Стедфилды тоже в нём были упомянуты. По отдельности эти документы особенной информативности не несли, но все вместе давали полную картину о ситуации, сложившейся почти сто лет назад. По данным религиозной организации, в которую обратился Геральт, монах, которым когда-то стал Иревиан Стедфилд, благополучно принял самый жесткий обет и ушёл жить отшельником в лес, и так больше его никто и не видел. 

А так же детектив получил ордер на обыск в доме Беатрикс Роделин, куда и направился, как только смог. Внутри не было ничего примечательного. Ни трупов, ни крови, ни записок, зато был некоторый беспорядок. Выглядело всё так, будто женщина уехала куда-то в большой спешке. Геральт предположил, что она либо опасается за свою жизнь, либо за свою свободу. Это ещё предстоит выяснить. 

У Лютика голова кругом шла от обилия информации, тем более, что разбираться в ней сейчас не хотелось. Хотелось целоваться с детективом. Тот медленно размазывал заживляющую мазь по пояснице парня и рассказывал как прошёл его день. Было очень уютно, ещё неделю назад Лютик и представить не мог, что сможет чувствовать себя так спокойно рядом с грозным детективом. А Геральт и сам не мог представить, что ему так снесёт крышу от обычного баристы, которого он будет допрашивать.

\- Только пообещай мне кое-что, - вдруг сказал детектив.

\- Ммм? - Лютик разомлел до состояния зефирки. 

\- Не выходи из дома завтра.

\- Это ещё почему? - Лютик напрягся. - А вдруг я работаю завтра?

\- Не работаешь, я проверил, - хмыкнул Геральт. Лютик окончательно насторожился и сел. 

\- Тааак, - он завёлся в два счета. - Я теперь тоже под следствием?

\- Нет, что ты, - Геральт улыбнулся и попытался потрепать парня по волосам, но тот не дался. Детектив вздохнул. - Мы планируем завтра устроить засаду, на улице может быть опасно. 

\- То есть могут пострадать люди? - Лютик злился. 

\- Я бы очень этого не хотел, но такая вероятность есть, - детектив был серьёзен. - И поэтому прошу тебя поберечь себя. Все сотрудники будут задействованы, поэтому я не смогу прислать патрульную машину. 

\- Вот и славно, - Лютик хмыкнул. - А то меня раздражает эта слежка. Как будто ты не преступника ловишь, а меня. 

\- Если только чуть-чуть, - Геральт протянул руку, но Лютик остановил её.

\- Я устал, - он демонстративно зевнул. - Хочу спать. 

\- Ладно, - Геральт спокойно встал. - Я тогда пойду. Но помни о том, что я сказал. Из дома лучше не выходить.

\- Не надо меня контролировать, - парень уже еле сдерживался, чтобы не поднять голос. 

\- Я лишь забочусь, - тихий ответ детектива. Он неторопливо вышел, закрыл за собой дверь. 

\- Я сам решу, что мне делать, - прошипел Лютик ему вслед.

Фары машины Геральта мелькнули в темноте за окном и пропали. Сразу стало как-то одиноко, но в Лютике всё ещё бурлила злоба. Как мог детектив такое себе позволить? Нет бы просто целоваться, ужинать вместе, потом страстно трахаться и при этом не лезть друг другу в жизнь? Слушаться его беспрекословно во время слежки за Юджином Лютик был вполне согласен, потому что это работа, помощь следствию. Но запереться дома, света белого не видеть, потому что любовнику так захотелось, это уже чересчур. Парень злобно поёрзал по кровати. Кожа на спине болела, а мазь противно холодила кожу. Обидно было до слёз. Больше всего на свете Лютик ненавидел, когда его свободную душу поэта пытались контролировать, посадить в клетку, словно птичку.


	19. Chapter 19

С утра Геральт был на ногах. Нужно было всё как следует организовать и ничего не забыть. Ещё вчера они с Леодорой Стедфилд обсудили план действий. Скорее всего, оставшееся у неё свидетельство о передаче собственности Иревиана Фиравусу тоже попытаются украсть. Геральт был в этом уверен. Не зря же вчерашний чиновник так напыщенно уверял весь участок, что необходимы все три документа, чтобы с ними уже можно было что-то делать.

Очевидно, что для такого профессионала, как Виктор Катавски это тоже не было тайной. При этом стало известно, что юрист мисс Стедфилд назначил ей встречу, чтобы она подписала ему заявление об увольнении. Они договорились об этом заранее. Катавски был так любезен, что даже вызвался сам приехать в загородное поместье, чтобы не заставлять ехать в город Леодору, девушка и так в трауре. Геральт решил воспользоваться этим. Если юрист решит похитить документ, то это его шанс. Поэтому решено было подменить свидетельство на очень хорошую копию, вокруг поместья устроить засаду, разместить полицейских под прикрытием на его территории и в комнатах, непосредственно прилегающих к кабинету Леодоры и покойного Фиравуса. Свидетельство всегда лежало в сейфе у дядюшки, о чем прекрасно знал юрист. Геральт, естественно, должен был дожидаться грабителя там и произвести арест. Преступник мог оказать вооруженное сопротивление, поэтому полицейским раздали бронежилеты. Все были тщательно проинструктированны, рации были проверены. Час икс - полдень. 

Геральт ещё затемно прибыл в поместье. Машину пришлось оставить около участка, чтобы не вызывать подозрений. Виктор не должен ни о чем догадаться, иначе вся операция пройдёт насмарку. Офицеры потихоньку тоже занимали свои места. Шериф Куимби координировал операцию из специально оборудованного фургона, который отогнали на обочину у ближайшей кленовой рощицы. Работников в доме заранее предупредили о предстоящей операции, они должны были вести себя непринужденно, чтобы тоже не спугнуть подозреваемого. Дора занималась своими обычными делами, но, как она позже призналась Геральту, сердце её было не на месте. Она неторопливо позавтракала, навестила свою любимую лошадь в конюшне, отдала несколько распоряжений экономке. Около одиннадцати часов пришли мойщики окон, и полицейским пришлось затаиться в шкафах или архитектурных нишах. Всё-таки люди в форме могли вызвать лишние вопросы. Геральт терпеливо стоял в тени большого книжного шкафа и думал о Лютике. Расстались они вчера некрасиво. Надо будет извиниться, что ли. Хотя за что? Детектив просто проявлял заботу. Да, он беспокоится за парня. Имеет на это полное право, особенно когда в городе орудует убийца. И чего этому мальчишке не понравилось? Может сказал чуть резковато, но суть дела это не меняет. Геральт отчаянно не понимал что сделал не так. Всё-таки наука человеческих взаимоотношений очень сложная и, чтобы овладеть ею, требуется много времени, если не вся жизнь. 

\- Цель подъехала к воротам, прием, - раздалось из рации.

\- Вас понял. Я на позиции, прием, - ответил Геральт. Сейчас главное сосредоточиться.

В доме было тихо. Расслышать отсюда что происходит в кабинете Леодоры было нереально. Геральт дышал бесшумно, готовый в любую минуту среагировать. Наконец послышались мягкие шаги за дверью, повернулась ручка. В комнату заглянул какой-то парень, едва ли старше Лютика. Он прикрыл за собой дверь и уверенно зашёл в комнату. На нём была форма клининговой службы, которая моет окна в поместье Стедфилд. На руках красовались перчатки. Парень уверенно прошёл в глубь комнаты к сейфу за картиной на стене. В его движениях чувствовалась уверенность. Геральт не ожидал такого поворота событий, но это ничего не меняло. Парень повозился немного у стены и достал, наконец, заветный листок. Не долго думая, он сунул листок запазуху, закрыл сейф и вернул картину на место. Дело было сделано. Парень лёгкой походкой направился к выходу, на его губах Геральт успел заметить лёгкую улыбку, прежде чем лёгким движением накинуть наручники на руку, протянувшуюся к ручке двери.

\- Вы арестованы за кражу. Вы имеете право хранить молчание. Всё, что вы скажете, может и будет использовано против вас в суде. Ваш адвокат может присутствовать при допросе. Если вы не можете оплатить услуги адвоката, он будет предоставлен вам государством. Вы понимаете свои права? 

Парень ошеломлённо уставился на детектива. Он точно не был готов к такому правоту событий. 

\- Вы понимание свои права? - тряхнул его Геральт.

\- Да, - промямлил парень.

\- Отлично, - кивнул детектив.

И тут мальчишка попытался вырваться. Он дёрнул руку изо всей силы, одновременно отпрыгивая куда-то вбок, но Геральт перехватил его поперёк туловища, и просто закинул на плечо, чтобы такое не повторилось. 

\- Произвёл задержание, прием, - сказал детектив в рацию.

\- Повторите? Катавски ещё с Леодорой, прием, - Куимби на том конце казался растерянным.

\- Это мойщик окон, прием, - Геральт усмехнулся. 

\- Это всё Виктор! - вдруг подал голос парень. Геральт удивлённо стянул его с плеча.

\- Ну-ка повтори.

\- Это Виктор меня заставил, - мальчишка чуть не плакал. - Я не виноват.

\- Берите Катавски тоже, прием, - шыкнул Геральт в рацию. 

***

Заснул Лютик на рассвете. Всё думал о случившемся. К утру готов был уже припереться в отель к детективу и всё объяснить, хотя по-хорошему это стоило сделать сразу. Всё случилось так быстро, Лютик оказался пока не готов принять заботу Геральта, особенно в таком объеме и так категорично предлагаемую. Стало страшно. Изначально музыкант планировал пару недель провести в объятиях детектива, потом тот уедет и на этом всё. Никаких последствий, никаких сожалений. Но незаметно эти объятия стали напоминать петлю вокруг шеи. Лютик привыкнет к этому, привяжется, а потом жить не сможет без Геральта. Если сразу не расставить приоритеты, всё может очень плохо кончиться. Парень уже почувствовал эту тонкую грань, перейдя которую он будет страдать. Она уже совсем близко.

Лютик проснулся поздно. Он тоскливо пил свой утренний кофе на кухне. На душе скребли кошки. За окном было пасмурно, а по оконному стеклу барабанили мелкие дождевые капельки. Рядом лежала коробка с апельсинами, которые он планировал добавить в кофе для Геральта сегодня, но в итоге так к ним и не притронулся. Злости больше не было, была только тоска. Да, Лютик уже успел соскучиться по детективу. Да, хотелось помириться. Это чувство распирало изнутри, не давало спокойно думать, но он помнил, что сказал Геральт. Нельзя выходить. Хоть он и огрызнулся вчера, но один день погоду не сделает, можно и дома посидеть, особенно если опытный детектив так говорит. Поэтому Лютик собирался послушно сидеть дома, и даже не названивать Геральту, чтобы не помешать. Может написать ему смс-ку? Точно.

Вдруг раздался звонок в дверь. Соседей дома не было. Майки ушёл в библиотеку, а Вудроу на работу. Звонок был продолжительный, посетитель явно настойчивый. Поэтому Лютик неохотно поплелся открывать дверь. На пороге стоял какой-то пожилой мужчина и судорожно оглядывался. 

\- Вы Юлиан? - он выглядел нервно.

\- Да, - Лютик кивнул. 

\- Меня прислал детектив. Вы же знаете детектива Геральта? - уточнил старик.

\- Конечно, - горько ответил Лютик. Он даже не удивился. 

\- Вот как? - старик смутился. Должно быть, своей постной физиономией Лютик его удивил. - Я приехал по его поручению.

\- А сам он чего не приехал? - нахмурился парень. Вот значит как, Геральт обиделся и избегает Лютика после ссоры. Даже сам не приехал, не позвонил, человека какого-то прислал.

\- Он в общем это, - старик замялся. - Просил заехать за вами. 

\- Зачем? - раздражённо вздохнул Лютик

\- Ему нужна помощь в расследовании, - кивнул старик. - Дело срочное. 

\- Я сейчас немного занят, - промямлил парень. Увидеть Геральта прямо сейчас он был не готов. Стоило сначала решить как вести с ним себя дальше.

\- Это очень важно. Могут пострадать люди, - прошептал старик. - Все рассчитывают на вас.

\- Видимо, у меня нет выбора, - вздохнул Лютик.

\- У меня здесь машина, - старик отошёл от двери. - Пойдёмте. 

Лютик нехотя поставил кружку с кофе на тумбочку у входа и поплелся за стариком. Он надеялся, что быстро со всем разберётся, потому что не был уверен, что сможет вести себя равнодушно перед посторонними людьми. Увидев Геральта, у Лютика были все шансы разреветься или раскричаться, а это только ухудшит и так шаткую ситуацию. Дождик уже неприятно намочил футболку. Было довольно промозгло. Старик засеменил к своему пикапу, припаркованному около стены дома. Он открыл пассажирскую дверь, а сам направился к месту водителя. 

\- Вот, садитесь, - дед махнул рукой.

Лютик втиснулся в кабину, прячась от дождя в теплом салоне. В нём пахло хвоей и машинным маслом. 

\- Вот пойми его, этого детектива, - начал ворчать Лютик. - То говорил дома сиди, то теперь кровь из носа надо ехать на помощь...

Он не успел задать невысказанный вопрос, когда почувствовал удар по голове и провалился в темное небытие.


	20. Chapter 20

И снова Лютик чувствовал эту слабость и головокружение, когда просыпаешься после беспамятства. Только на этот раз вокруг было холодно и сыро. Это точно не гостиничный номер Геральта. Под боком - жёсткий камень. Музыкант испугался не на шутку и тут же открыл глаза, но не увидел ничего. Он испугался ещё сильнее, на минуту подумав, что ослеп, но постепенно глаза привыкли к темноте, и скоро уже можно было различить очертания помещения. Это было что-то вроде сарая. В стенах виделись щели между досок, в них пробивался свет с улицы, выхватывал из темноты какие-то мешки и доски, валявшиеся повсюду. Совершенно незнакомое место. Лютик попытался взять себя в руки, но получалось плохо. Кажется, случилось то, от чего Геральт пытался его предостеречь. Было ужасно стыдно за собственную наивность и опрометчивость. С детства родители говорят с незнакомыми дядями никуда не ходить, сейчас-то что? Осмелел сильно? Зря, зря Лютик не послушался детектива. Теперь ему грозит смертельная опасность. Но стоило старику сказать, что Геральт его позвал, что без него не обойтись, как Лютик позабыл обо всякой осторожности, ни о чём не думая, как мотылёк полетел на огонь. Как-то обидно даже за собственные умственные способности. 

Ноги и руки затекли. Связаны? Да, так и есть. Ещё никогда в жизни Лютика не связывали. Он подёргал конечностями, но эффекта от этого не было, узлы держались крепко. Верёвки только натёрли запястья. В конце концов он только смог перекинуть руки из-за спины через ноги, так хотя бы было проще действовать дальше. Парень попытался сесть, мир вокруг покачнулся, но через какое-то время пришёл в норму. Отлично, теперь надо попытался выбраться. Лютик решительно не хотел лежать здесь и ждать смерти. В голове отчаянно билась мысль о том, что он хочет жить, не хочет умирать как Мелисса Рудж. 

Ползти по влажному полу оказалось не так сложно. В одной из стен отчётливо виделось очертание двери. Если она не запрета, то у Лютика есть шанс сбежать. А если запрета, то надо попробовать её открыть. Лишь бы не бездействовать. А верёвка на ногах? Если развязать её, то дело пойдет быстрее. Парень ощупал ноги, нашёл узел, подёргал его, но ничего не вышло. Он даже концов верёвки не смог найти. Какой-то хитрый узел. Ну да ладно.

Заветная дверь уже близко, вот она. Опираясь на неё, Лютик встал, потолкал, подёргал на себя. С той стороны лишь раздалось металлическое звяканье замка. Значит, закрыто. Ну ничего, ничего. Лютик тихонько всхлипнул. Как теперь открыть дверь он не представлял, но понимал, что надо это обязательно сделать. Иначе он тут так и сгинет. Не помирится с Геральтом, не станет знаменитым музыкантом. Думать об этом было горько. Пара соленых слёз скатились по щекам. 

Вдруг замок на той стороне залязгал, дверь открылась, и Лютик, не удержав равновесие, начал падать вперёд, прямо на старика, который его и похитил. Тот не растерялся и толкнул парня назад, а потом ещё и пнул со всей силы. Удар пришелся по ноге, её прошило болью, от чего Лютик взвыл. Болели также ребра, на которые он грохнулся, не имея возможности подставить хотя бы руку, чтобы смягчить падение. Глаза слепил свет, льющийся из двери. Но вскоре это прекратилось. Старик закрыл за собой дверь, оставив внутри только горящий ржавый фонарь. Его света едва ли хватало, чтобы рассмотреть похитителя. До сегодняшнего дня Лютик его никогда не видел. Худощавый и морщинистый, старик не выглядел злодеем. Обычный человек. По его телосложению и не скажешь, но пинался он довольно сильно. Лютик его точно не одолеет в драке, да ещё и со связанными руками. 

\- Отпустите меня! - крикнул Лютик.

В ответ старик только рассмеялся. 

\- Вы не имеете права меня удерживать! Это преступление! - парень попытался сесть. Бок болел, получилось только привстать на локте.

\- Конечно, - кивнул старик, всё ещё посмеиваясь. Он пытался приладить свой фонарь на один из мешков, чтобы он не соскальзывал. 

\- Кто вы вообще такой? - Лютик уже запыхался кричать, тем более, что ребра болели. 

\- Зови меня Иревиан, мальчик, - хмыкнул старик.

\- Ире... Что? - Лютик даже закашлялся. - Быть не может! 

\- Что, знакомое имечко, да? - тот ухмыльнулся.

\- Вы Стедфилд? - Лютик не верил своим ушам.

Старик заливисто рассмеялся. Это было очень странно. Лютик ожидал услышать злодейский смех как в кино, но человек просто хохотал, будто услышал хорошую шутку. Да и сам он не выглядел как убийца. Пройдя мимо него на улице, ты даже не обратишь на такого внимание. Лютик представлял себе преступника как-то иначе.

\- Все так считают, - он пожал плечами.

\- Вы не можете быть им. По возрасту не подходите, - горячо возразил Лютик.

\- А ты у нас много знаешь, да? - старик наконец справился со своим фонарём и уселся на мешок прямо перед Лютиком. - Участвуешь в расследовании, да, мальчик?

А вот и причина похищения. В глазах старика горел живой интерес. Если до этого он выглядел расслабленным, будто беседует со связанными людьми в своём сарае каждый день, то теперь он весь подобрался, смотрел цепко и остро. Лютик сказал бы, что этот взгляд чем-то напомнил ему детектива. Геральт тоже так менялся в лице, когда чувствовал опасность или когда добирался до сути дела.

\- Я не полицейский, - напряжённо ответил парень.

\- Конечно нет, - старик опять усмехнулся. - Настоящий полицейский не повелся бы на мою уловку. 

Лютика сковала обида вперемешку со страхом. Этот человек сейчас - хозяин ситуации. Если захочет, то отпустит, а если захочет, то убьет. Хотя в первое верилось с трудом. Надо постараться отвечать так, чтобы не злить его, а это сложно. И изменит ли это судьбу самого Лютика? Если старик уже решил, что сделать с похищенным парнем, то разговорами этого уже не именишь. Но надо хотя бы попытаться.

\- Чего молчишь? А я ведь знаю, тебе есть что сказать.

\- Ко мне приходил детектив, я давал показания, на этом всё, - отчеканил Лютик.

\- Врёшь! Видел я как ты "давал показания" в детективском Фордике на опушке леса, - старик опять усмехнулся. Ему вообще было очень весело. - Если что-то происходит в моём лесу, то я непременно об этом узнаю!

\- Так вы егерь, а никакой не Иревиан! - взвился Лютик. Было неприятно от осознания того, что старик знает про них с Геральтом, и того, что его подловили на обмане. - Значит вы и сами наврали!

\- Это враньё обогатит меня, - старик хлопнул себя по колену. - Сама судьба дала мне шанс.

\- Вы верите в судьбу? - надо постараться разговорить этого деда, решил Лютик. Надо попытаться извлечь хоть какие-то выгоды из своего положения.

\- Я верю в юриспруденцию, - пожал плечами старик. - И верю в клады. Ты когда-нибудь находил клад?

Лютик замотал головой.

\- А я вот нашёл. Маленькую часовенку в самой густой чаще. И в ней труп монаха в обнимку с дневником, - старик перешёл на шепот. - А в дневнике моё безбедное будущее.

Лютик выглядел, наверное, ошеломленным, потому что старик даже решил пояснить:

\- Это был Иревиан. От несчастной любви он ушёл отшельником в наш лесок, где и помер. Но об этом никто ведь не знает, всё случилось так давно, - старик выглядел, словно ребенок, придумавший шалость. - Вот я и решил выдать себя за него. Пожаловался как-то местным туристам, как несправедливо брат со мной обошёлся, угрозами вынудил меня уйти в монастырь, а за помощь в восстановлении справедливости пообещал им поделить свою долю от наследства между всеми, ну и вот. 

\- Вы это серьёзно? - Лютик не верил своим ушам. - Как они вообще вам поверили?

\- Ну ты же поверил, - старик вздохнул. - Да что мы всё обо мне? Давай лучше о тебе. Ты ведь так тесно общаешься с детективом, ты, наверное, много знаешь про расследование.

\- Он мне не рассказывал ничего, - попытался соврать Лютик.

\- Да брось, - старик сузил глаза. - Я в это не верю.

\- Ну вот так вот, - парень пожал плечами.

\- А если вот так? - старик вытащил из-за пазухи складной нож и продемонстрировал его Лютику. По лезвию прокатился луч света от фонаря. - Я отрежу тебе палец, если ты мне ничего не расскажешь. Понял?

Лютик смотрел распахнутыми от ужаса глазами на нож. Потерять палец для музыканта хуже, чем умереть. Лучше пусть отрежет ухо, всё равно это на слух не повлияет, но только не руки! 

\- Ты меня понял? - прошипел старик, в два счета оказавшись около парня и встряхивая его. Тот кивнул, всхлипнув. - Кого они подозревают? 

\- Я не знаю, - Лютик замотал головой.

После недолгой борьбы старик схватил его за руку. Он приложил нож к указательному пальцу Лютика совершенно простым, привычным жестом, будто собрался чистить картошку. У музыканта закружилась голова от осознания происходящего, из глаз брызнули слёзы. Рассказать всё как есть? Ну уж нет. Он теперь всё равно отсюда не выберется. После всего, что этот старик наговорил, он точно не оставит свидетеля. Лютик весь сжался и закрыл глаза. Пути назад больше нет.


	21. Chapter 21

Дверь с грохотом отлетела в сторону. В проёме мелькнула крупная фигура, закрывая собой свет, и тут же исчезла, чтобы через мгновение появиться рядом со стариком. Тот даже не успел ничего понять. Лютик тоже. Вот он готовится к ужасной боли, а вот уже руку никто не сжимает, и рядом слышится какая-то возня. Он открыл глаза и постарался понять что происходит. Фонарь упал, и света стало катастрофически мало, можно было различить лишь силуэты двух дерущихся людей. Лютик разглядел серебристые пряди, разметавшиеся от резкого движения, и в душе колыхнулась радость. 

Борьба была яростной , но недолгой. Вскоре старик оказался прижат к полу практически в той же позе, что и Лютик, когда очнулся. За спиной его руки сковывали наручники. Над ним нависал Геральт с самым грозным видом, который доводилось видеть Лютику. Ему даже стало не по себе, когда детектив перевёл этот жуткий взгляд на него. В голове пронеслась вереница из острых эмоций. Страх, злость, обида, раскаяние, резанули по сердцу. На глазах выступили слёзы. Геральт тут же изменился в лице, сменив гнев на обеспокоенное выражение. Он кинулся к Лютику, чуть не наступив по дороге на скрученного старика. Тот только пыхтел в каменный пол.

\- Где болит? - детектив подобрал с пола упавший нож старика и срезал верёвки, которыми был связан Лютик. - Ты ранен?

\- Я... Нога, - Лютик всхлипнул. - Прости меня, Геральт! 

\- Да за что? - тот стал ощупывать ногу, пытаясь понять на сколько всё плохо. - Всё хорошо, не волнуйся.

\- Я тебя не послушал, он мне сказал, что ты зовёшь, и я сел к нему в машину! - как только руки оказались на свободе, Лютик прижал их к лицу. - Я такой дурак!

\- Ничего страшного, всё хорошо, - детектив продолжил ощупывать парня. Когда он коснулся ребер, Лютик зашипел. Геральт успокаивающе погладил его по голове.

\- А потом он начал выспрашивать что я знаю про расследование, - Лютик зло сверкнул глазами на старика. Тот даже не шевелился.

\- Всё закончилось, - Геральт уткнул парня себе в шею. Плечи у того вздрагивали. - Я с тобой.

\- Я так испугался! Он хотел мне палец отрезать! - пожаловался Лютик.

\- Как он мог? - Геральт нащупал руки музыканта и внимательно осмотрел, потом прижал к губам и облегчённо вздохнул. - Я рад, что ты в порядке. Я очень переживал за тебя.

\- Как ты нашёл меня? - Лютик немного пришёл в себя.

\- Мы арестовали юриста. Он всё нам рассказал, - Геральт аккуратно коснулся лица парня, повернул его к свету и внимательно осмотрел. - Дело можно закрывать.

Он не удержался и поцеловал Лютика. Мягко, заботливо, пытаясь успокоить. Тот был нервный и холодный, но робко отвечал. Кончик носа у парня замёрз.

\- Давай-ка выбираться отсюда, - Геральт аккуратно взял Лютика на руки и понес его прочь из несчастного сарая. 

На улице были сумерки. Вдалеке на деревьях играли отблески мигалок скорой помощи. Геральт направился к ним. Рядом с сараем оказалось ещё несколько похожих строений. Рядом с одним из них сидела на цепи здоровенная собака, которая всё же не решилась облаять детектива с его ношей. Вокруг сновали офицеры полиции, как уже знакомые, так и какие-то новые. 

\- В дальней постройке, - окликнул одного из них Геральт. Тот моментально кинулся туда. 

\- Этот человек мне всё рассказал. Он ведь егерь, да? - Лютик посмотрел на детектива. Тот кивнул. - Он выдавал себя за Стедфилда, чтобы претендовать на их имущество. 

\- Я знаю, - Геральт улыбнулся. - Мы уже допросили его сообщников. 

\- Разве они были в курсе? Он же их обманул, - Лютик не понимал.

\- Катавски обо всём догадался. Но предпочёл подыграть ему ради собственной выгоды, - Геральт тем временем приблизился к карете скорой помощи.

Санитары тут же уложили Лютика на носилки, что-то вкололи ему, он даже опомниться не успел. И вот он уже лежит как сомнамбула, отречённо наблюдая за происходящим со стороны. Вот шериф Куимби курит возле своей машины. Геральт подходит к нему и начинает что-то говорить с серьёзным видом. Врач тем временем стал осматривать ногу, прикладывать что-то, заматывать эластичным бинтом. Из-за покосившегося одноэтажного домика показался полицейский, ведущий под локоть старика. У того был разбит нос. Шериф пристально разглядывал его, что-то спросил. Старик зло сплюнул на землю и рявкнул. Геральт сжал свои внушительные кулаки. Егерь что-то добавил с недовольным видом, и вот детектив сорвался с места по направлению к домику. Минута-две и он показался снова, неся в руке какую-то тетрадку. После этого Лютик отключился.

***

Проснулся он в больнице. Это стало понятно сразу, по белым стенам и острому запаху дезинфекции. В руку была воткнута капельница. На ноге - гипс, ребра забинтованны. Видимо, всё-таки перелом. Рядом никого, а так хотелось, чтобы у его кровати всю ночь сидел Геральт и держал его за руку. Наивные мечты. Лютик не принцесса, хоть детектив и вынес его на руках из темницы. И сказки, видимо, не будет.

Медсестра, которая вскоре пришла его осматривать, сказала, что перелом - это ничего страшного, и скоро всё заживёт. Было ранее утро, за окном было тускло и уныло, а в больнице тихо и печально. Хотелось поскорее сбежать домой. После завтрака к Лютику пришёл шериф в сопровождении Геральта и попросил подробно рассказать как всё было. Рассказом он остался недоволен.

\- И как ты повелся на такой очевидный блеф? - Куимби развёл руками. - Ты же вроде неглупый парень.

\- Я не знаю, - вздохнул Лютик. 

\- Этот егерь, Флориан Халикорт, вообще очень убедителен, - Геральт как обычно стоял спиной к окну, опершись на подоконник. - Клуб походников поверил его байке о брате-тиране. Хотя по факту, когда Иревиан уходил в монастырь, тому не было и года от роду. 

\- Шёл бы тогда в актеры, - Фыркнул Куимби. - А не в егери.

\- В ваших густых лесах он скрывался от розыска в соседнем штате, - сказал Геральт. - Где был за свои аферы знаменит как настоящий актёр.

\- Так это он убил Мелиссу? - уточнил Лютик.

\- Она оказалась самой сознательной, - шериф вздохнул. - Когда не смогла по просьбе Халикота получить документ из музея, то тот предложил украсть его. Она была против, грозила рассказать всё полиции, ну и...

\- Егерь сам отправил смс-ку с её телефона Юджину, чтобы он не волновался о пропаже Мелиссы, - Геральт нахмурился. - Сам это рассказал. Теперь он очень хочет сотрудничать со следствием, только записывать успевай. Надеется, что это его спасёт, и срок ему дадут не очень большой. 

\- Это вряд ли, - хмыкнул шериф. - Одно убийство, три кражи, преступный сговор, да ему до конца жизни хватит.

\- Одно убийство? - не понял Лютик. - А как же Уилфред Лэксфи? 

\- Его убил Катавски, - покачал головой шериф. - Антикварным, между прочим, пистолетом из его же лавки.

\- А мотив? - не унимался Лютик.

\- Ну, когда из музея был похищен монастырский список, картинка начала складываться, - сказал Куимби. - Лэксфи прикинул и понял, что егерь не может быть Иревианом. По времени не совпадало. Он же всё-таки был антикваром и в таких вещах кое-что смыслил. 

\- Я всё равно не понимаю зачем было его убивать, - Лютику было как-то обидно. Из-за таких глупых вещей люди лишились жизни.

\- Они с Катавски не сошлись во мнениях, - подал голос Геральт. - Лэксфи, когда понял, что его дурят, решил отказаться от этой затеи. Изначально для него это было борьбой за справедливость, он хотел помочь бедному старику, которого бесчестно обделили родственники. 

\- А юрист решил идти до конца, - нахмурился шериф. - Но опасался за свою репутацию. Обратись Лэксфи в полицию, Катавски потерял бы всё.

\- Ужасно, - вздохнул Лютик.

\- Зато мы нашли учительницу, мисс Роделин, - попытался утешить его Геральт. - Она сама к нам пришла с чистосердечным признанием. 

\- Ого, - Лютик был удивлен.

\- Это она украла монастырский список из музея вместе с Юджином, - Геральт хмыкнул. - Тоже была уверена, что делает доброе дело. Сразу принесла его Лэксфи и Катавски, а когда поняла, что пахнет жареным, уехала к дальним родственникам в Техас. 

\- Что было очень правильным решением, - кивнул Куимби. - Целее оказалась. А то Катавски и её бы убил за крамольные мысли во всём сознаться. 

\- Ужасно, - повторил Лютик. Но что-то всё равно не укладывалось. - А мистер Стедфилд? Он всё-таки сам умер?

\- А, это, - шериф помрачнел. - По времени получается, что его хватил удар после того, как он обнаружил пропажу дядиного завещания. 

\- Его украл мойщик окон, Тимос Уикерби, - продолжил за него Геральт. - Он тоже состоит в клубе походников. Я взял его с поличным, когда он пытался украсть свидетельство о передаче собственности Иревиана. 

\- А почему он сразу оба не украл? - округлил глаза Лютик.

\- Он просто оплошал, - хмыкнул Геральт. - И спасибо ему за это. И за чистосердечное признание. 

\- Я бы ни за что не поверил, что такое происходит в нашем городке, - вздохнул шериф Куимби. - Но вот случилось же, прямо на моих глазах. 

\- Но неужели никто не знал егеря в лицо? Никто не знал его настоящего имени? - у Лютика уже голова разболелась от обилия информации.

\- Он жил очень замкнуто, - Куимби опять вздохнул. - Устроился егерем пару лет назад, с тех пор ни с кем близко не общался. Да и документы у него оказались поддельные.

\- Нам ещё предстоит с этим разбираться, - заверил Геральт.

\- Я, пожалуй, подойду, - шериф похлопал себя по карманам, где явно выпирала пачка сигарет. 

Лютик попрощался. Теперь, когда всё закончилось, на душе было как-то пусто. Напряжение последних дней потихоньку отпускало, но не сказать, что это было приятное чувство.

\- Я пробуду здесь ещё неделю, надо будет закончить дела, - Геральт топтался у изножья больничной кровати. - Могу навестить тебя, если хочешь.

\- Давай, - Лютик прятал взгляд в складках одеяла. 

Геральт постоял ещё немного и, не найдя подходящих слов, ушёл. Лютик грустно смотрел ему в след. Смелости рассказать ему всё, что было на душе не хватило. Да и сил тоже. Врачи, видимо, решили, что у Лютика сильнейший стресс, и поэтому пичкали его успокоительным как могли. Поэтому парень довольно скоро провалился в сон.


	22. Chapter 22

Геральт заходил пару раз. В первый он притащил связку воздушных шариков и хотел что-то сказать, но Лютика забрали на рентген. Во второй раз уже детектива выдернули телефонным звонком, поэтому до выписки им так и не удалось нормально поговорить. Лютик переживал из-за этого, но бдительный лечащий врач чутко замечал изменение в настроении пациента и поддавал ему успокоительных. На момент возвращения домой у Лютика уже почти не болели ребра, и уже почти не мешалась на ноге фиксирующая повязка. Да и ту обещали снять в ближайшее время. Но на работе дали пока больничный, сказали, что в полной мере он работать не сможет. Это было, видимо, правдой. 

Все произошедшее казалось Лютику сном, волшебной сказкой, интересной, но ненастоящей. И лишь повязка на ноге и память о губах Геральта говорили о том, что всё это взаправду. Соседи не лезли с расспросами. Лютик только потом узнал, что Майки первым забил тревогу, когда увидел кофейную кружку на тумбочке в прихожей, позвонил в полицию. Тем временем Геральт выбивал показания из Катавски и Уикерби, а уже они подсказали, где можно искать пропажу. В итоге получилось, что Лютик действительно быстро со всем управился, как и хотел, выходя тем утром из дома. 

Вечером пришла короткая смс-ка от Геральта "Завтра в полдень уезжаю." Но Лютик не заметил её, потому что был в душе, а когда вышел, то не смог придумать что ответить. Так и просидел в мокром полотенце с телефоном в руках до ночи. А на утро он всё-таки решился поговорить с детективом лично.

Лютик пришёл к отелю Геральта и стал его дожидаться. Солнышко припекало. Парень сначала топтался у детективского Форда, не решаясь зайти в номер, а потом и вовсе прислонился к нагретому крылу машины. С опаской, конечно же, вдруг сработает сигнализация. Но она молчала. Геральт вышел из номера через некоторое время со спортивной сумкой на плече и с ноутбуком в руках. Он поначалу даже не заметил Лютика, но когда увидел, то замедлил шаг. На лице его было удивлённое и какое-то печальное выражение. 

\- Я думал, ты не придёшь, - сказал Геральт. 

\- Это почему же? - Лютик прищурился.

\- Думал, ты на меня сердишься, - он перехватил поудобнее ноутбук. 

\- Да, так и есть, - кивнул Лютик. - Ты напугал меня.

\- Чем же это? - сверкнул глазами Геральт. 

\- Своей заботой, - ответил нервно. - Я не просил о ней.

\- Я посчитал, что имею уже право позаботиться о человеке, который мне небезразличен, - сказал детектив твёрдо. - Привык так делать, считаю это правильным.

\- Я не просил, - повторил Лютик. - Я хотел лишь страсти от тебя. О большем и думать глупо, если в распоряжении всего лишь несколько недель.

\- Ты переоцениваешь меня, - хмыкнул Геральт. - Расследования могут идти годами.

\- Если сразу приготовишься к худшему раскладу, потом будет не так больно, - парень горько вздохнул. - Я испугался, что ты слишком серьёзен ко мне.

\- А разве это плохо? - детектив подошёл чуть ближе, положил ноутбук на капот машины.

\- Это очень хорошо, - улыбнулся Лютик. - Если ты хотел бы провести с этим человеком целую жизнь. Свадьба там, цветы, своя квартирка, вместе ездить в отпуск и ходить за продуктами, завести собаку, тогда да, быть серьёзным очень хорошо.

Геральт был поражен тирадой, которая на него вылилась. По его лицу было видно, что он не обдумывал вопрос с такого ракурса.

\- А я так, развлечение на недельку, - продолжал Лютик уже более эмоционально. - Со мной ты не можешь быть серьёзным, просто не должен быть. Тогда зачем стал заботиться? Мы же никто друг другу по большому счёту. 

\- Это не так, - прошептал Геральт. 

\- Ну тогда давай, скажи кто я для тебя! - зло бросил Лютик.

\- Ты... - Геральт замялся. - Мой любовник.

\- Ну вот, считай, роман окончен, - Лютик махнул рукой в сторону машины. - Ты уезжаешь. И я с самого начала знал, что так будет. И ты знал. Я прав? 

\- Да, - детектив смотрел напряжённо.

\- Тогда зачем это? - Лютик грустно улыбнулся. - В худшем случае твоё проведение говорило о том, что ты домашний тиран, который стремится контролировать всё и всех.

\- Я сам не знаю, - Геральт же напротив не улыбался. - Раньше не наблюдал за собой такого. 

Оба помолчали. Слова как-то не шли. Лютик чуть не плакал, но мужественно держался. Всё что хотел, он сказал. Ситуацию объяснил. Теперь главное не слушать своё разрывающееся на кусочки сердце, которое умоляло не отпускать Геральта.

\- Но мне было хорошо с тобой, - констатировал Лютик. - И раз в том лесочке больше не водятся страшные убийцы, мы можем...

\- А почему ты не учишься в колледже, Лютик? - перебил его детектив.

\- Ну, я... - парень даже как-то растерялся. - Я хочу быть музыкантом, а у нас нет такого факультета. Поэтому я пока коплю деньги и собираю портфолио, а там, быть может...

\- В Ривии есть факультет, - Геральт серьезно на него посмотрел. - А у меня есть квартирка недалеко от него.

Лютик, должно быть, выглядел как последний дурак. 

\- Там, конечно, тесновато, но на первое время сойдёт, - лицо Геральта было спокойным и уверенным. - И будем вместе ходить за продуктами, заведём собаку, только не очень большую, а ты будешь варить мне кофе. 

Лютик ничего не ответил. Он только вцепился в рубашку Геральта где-то в районе груди. Надо считать, это были объятия. Полные радости, надежды, боли и облегчения объятия. Детектив поднял лицо Лютика за подбородок и поцеловал его. Долго, глубоко, как он всегда хотел. Так, чтобы Лютик понял, что Геральт никогда его не оставит, никогда о нём не забудет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вот и всё)) Спасибо большое всем, кто поддерживал меня лайками и комментариями во время написания этого фика) ваша поддержка очень помогала мне)


End file.
